Secret Best Friend
by Immafan80
Summary: Austin and Ally are best friends, but when Austin gets dragged into fame, shy Ally doesn't want to be. They always stayed best friends. This summer it becomes harder to keep it a secret since she has a sister that is totally in "LOVE" with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

"Make sure you stuff is packed!" My step mom yelled from the kitchen. My dad and her got married about 6 months ago. That is when I got my step sister, Kayla, and my step brother, Justin.

Today is officially my first day of summer! Every summer me and my dad go visit my grandma (His Mom) in Miami. Not only does my grandmother live there, though, my secret best friend also live their too. Why is he secret?

"Epppppp! Mom I am already packed! We are going to the place where Austin Moon lives! I am going to meet him this summer!" Kayla yelled from the kitchen. Well that is why. My secret best friend is Austin Moon. Yes, Shocker right? Well this is the reason I knew him before he got famous and before we even meet Carla, my stepmom, or my new siblings.

We meet each other when we were babies. My mom and his mom were, and still are best friends; are dad's were too. Austin and I are the same age, our mom's had us not even a month apart about 3½ weeks. We grew up together and even grew a bond.

Austin took a song I wrote and put it online. He wanted everyone to know that I wrote that songs, but at that time I had an overwhelming fear of getting any attention. Anyway, he got a bunch of views and eventually got a record deal, but to get the record deal he had to move to Miami where Jimmy Star Records was. He told me that all I had to do was say "Stay" and he would, but I couldn't let him give up his dream because of me.

That was two years ago, and up until my dad's wedding I had stage fright. I got over it and sung at the wedding, but I can't really come out and say that Austin Moon is my best friend, though. I don't know what Kayla would do to me or Austin. So, for our sake I keep it a secret. All my family knows, but her. Even Carla and Justin know, heck, they met him.

Two months ago she met him too. I took her to one of his concerts and to the meet and greet. When she meet him she acted to crazy, that was her test to see if she could handle it; she failed, like 20 percent out of 100 failed. It was sad.

So every time we go to Miami, I hang out with him and my other friends all summer. It takes a lot of disguises and sneaking around, but it is all worth it…

**This is a prologue. Hope you enjoy it. Please comment if you want more. Ohh and Trish and Dez are friends with Austin and Ally, but they also live in Miami. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE! THANK YOU!**

**~Maddie **


	2. Chapter 2 :)

**Ally's POV**

I texted my boyfriend:

_Hey! Are you going to come by my house to say goodbye?_

Not long after that I got a reply:

_Srry, I have something to do today. Afraid I cant make it! Have a safe trip! _

Typical Cameron…

Anyway, I looked at my checklist I had my phone, phone charger, mp3 player, head phones, tooth brush, tooth paste… I hade everything but my songbook. I looked in my bag. "_It must be in the practice room at Sonic Boom." _ I thought to myself.

"Daddy, how much longer until we need to be at the airport?" I yelled from upstairs. I was really hoping that I had enough time to get it from the mall before we left.

"About two hours. Why?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh thank God. I left my song book in the practice room. May I drive your car to the mall?" I questioned once I got to the foot of the steps.

"Yes," he said while tossing me the keys, "be careful, and be back as soon as you can; I want to get to the airport early."

I laughed and grabbed my bag before heading out of the door.

The mall isn't far from my house. It took about five minutes to get there. While listening to the radio, it seemed like it didn't even take that. I hopped out the car and headed to Sonic Boom, but to get there I had to make it through the food court. I rounded the corner to find to find two people making out right outside Sonic Boom.

I have always been ok with little gestures like hand holding, kisses on the cheek, or butterfly kisses in public, but this was a full on make out session. They were right in front of the door that I desperately needed to get to. I kindly asked them to stop, and they did; but when the guy turned around I realized it was Cameron.

"I can't believe you did this to me," I said, my voice cracking, "So this is the thing you had to do? If you liked someone else you could've told me."

"Who is this?" asked the pretty girl next to him.

"I'm his girlfriend. Well, now his ex-girlfriend," I told her.

"What you were dating her," she said while slapping him hard, "you don't do that to a girl that is wrong!" She slapped him again before turning to me, "I'm sorry. If I would've known-"

I cut her off. "It is okay. I have no hard feelings toward you, only him." She said sorry one more time before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Ally I-" he started, but only to be cut off.

"Save it," I said venomously as I ran into Sonic Boom, which is being run by some family friends at the moment. I ran upstairs and grabbed my book, then ran out the back door.

By the time I had made it to the car, I was in tears. I turned on the radio; usually it made me feel better. The song that was one didn't surprise me by any means. All I needed to hear was this line.

_I'm gunna make make you do a double take*_

I listened to the song, which automatically cheered me up. The DJ said through the radio, "Ok that one is the very first original song that was sang by Austin Moon, who is here with us in the studio today!" You heard of those crowd clapping buttons that he pressed.

"Glad to be here!" Austin said. It was such a relief to hear his voice.

"Last time we tried to get it out of you, but you would not tell us," the DJ said, "who wrote the famous song _Double take_?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like last time, I'm not going to tell you, but she is my best friend." He said with a little laugh in his voice.

I started the car will tuning in and out of the interview; he is my best friend I already know everything about him.

Once I got home, I ran upstairs and grabbed my stuff. I took my phone and texted Austin to ask him when the interview would be over. He said that it would be over in an hour, but I could call him now if I needed to. At that I dialed it, the number I know by heart.

"Hey Alls! What's up?" He said cheerfully into the phone.

"The sky?" I said in more of a question, but my voice still cracked.

"What's wrong?" The cheerfulness left from his voice, which is now serious, soft, and confused.

"He cheated on me," that is all I said, and he got the message.

"That little two-timin' jerk." He said angrily.

I heard the DJ in the back ground say something that I couldn't decipher. "It can wait a minute, can it? Please play a song or something, I have a family member on the phone in distress."

"Austin you can go ahead and go. I will go straight to your house as soon as we reach Miami, kay?"

"Alls, are you sure-" I interrupted.

"Yes. I'm gunna hang up whether you like it or not." I said with a laugh.

"I Love you, Alls. Have an awesome flight, kay?" he said in a soft voice.

"Love you too. Have fun with the rest of your interview."

I got up off my bed and went to take a look in the mirror in my bathroom. I washed my face free from tears, and I put my hair in a messy bun.

"Ally let's go!" I heard Carla call from downstairs.

The flight wasn't bad; I sat and listened to music the entire flight to keep my mind on anything but the cheating situation.

We went straight to my grandma's house. We would stay at her house all summer long. Well everyone else would I would probably stay at Austin's most of the summer, anyway.

**Okay, I am really excited about this story. I don't know about you guys. I hope you like it too. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Double take by Ross Lynch. **

**~Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3 :D

**I hope you guys know that I read every single review posted! If you ask a question I will probably reply! I love all you guys!**

**RomanceAnd2ndChances- Thank you for loving this. **

**AussieR5family- Trust me I don't like it either, even though I wrote it. Weird right? I was crying. Thank you for saying my story is really good! You stay Rossome to my fellow Austin and Ally fan! Also thank you for review twice! **

**Lextrordanairy- Oh, I agree about Cameron! Eww. Thank you for liking the chapter! I also need to thank you for review twice also! **

**Ally's POV**

It was my intentions to head straight to Austin's house before I burst into full tears right on my grandma's front porch, but my family was somehow believed my poker face. They told me I couldn't go anywhere until tomorrow. I had to talk to somebody about this, so I could get some form of comfort. I was like a bomb about to blow.

I grabbed Carla's hand and dragged her to the hallway; I had a feeling that she would understand more than my dad.

"Carla?" I asked, my voice was cracking. I've been holding it in so long; it had to do this at some point.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"I ran into Cameron at the mall," I started, letting some tears fall.

"What is so sad about that?" She asked with humor in her voice.

"He was making out with a girl," I said, "and to make it even worse, he was doing it right in front of Daddy's store. I really need my best friend right now."

"I'm sorry. Go ahead tell him to pick you up. Do you want me to tell your dad yet?" she asked.

"No, please don't. Please cover for me I will tell him about it later…" I said, and she nodded.

I went upstairs and called him. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Ally?" he said.

"Yeah, it's me. Will you pick me up from my Grandma's? I really need you right now, and I don't have a car." I said still hiccupping and sniffling a little.

"Yes I will be there in ten. I'll text you when I'm in the driveway." I could already hear him moving quickly.

"Bye, Alls!" he said quickly before hanging up.

Actually in seven minutes he was there. I ran downstairs and out the back door so no one could see me. I texted my stepmom:

_I'm gone. Call me if you need me!_

I got in the passenger seat of his car and climbed over the console and attacked him with a hug. I was crying again, but this time I was in my best friend's car, in my best friend's lap, and crying. It made all the difference in the world. He just sat there with his arms around my waist and said sweet things into my ear. I was clutching his neck tightly, which his hair was wet and smelt like chlorine. We sat just like this for about five minutes before I got off of his lap into the passenger seat.

"Hey Austin! What up?" I said a little better now.

"You okay? I was so worried about you, and I still am." He said.

"Let's get to your house. I want to see you parents and Bagel." I said still kind of crying.

He started the engine and started down the street. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. It took a shorter amount of time to get to my grandma's because he was probably breaking the speed limit. Right now he was probably going a little slower.

Once we got there he came around to the other side of his car, opened the door for me, and bent his knees offering me a piggy back ride, which I gladly accepted. "Mom, Dad, I'm back, and I brought Ally." He said.

His parents rounded the corner. "Hey Ally!" I walked up to them and hugged them both, but when I hugged his mom, she said, "What's wrong?"

"Boys they can be, so terrible at times!" I said. She laughed.

"Except me!" Austin said coming up behind me, putting his around my waist and putting his chin on my head.

"Pfff. Whatever." I said playfully.

"You're going to Dawson," He said, "I will give you a two second head start."

I started running. "You two better not break anything." His mom said after us. That was my cue to run outside into the backyard. Austin was right on my tail. I was at the edge of the pool.

"You got your phone in your pocket?" he asked.

"No w-" that is all I got to say before I was pushed into the pool. Good thing I wasn't wearing any nice clothes only sweats and a t-shirt.

Once I was up for air, I gave Austin a glare from the water. He was on the edge looking down at me. "Will you please at least swim with me? I was forced in here." I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No, not the eyes," he said dramatically, shielding his eyes, "with those things, I think you could sell ice to an Eskimo."

I rolled my eyes before trying one more time, "Please?"

"Sure," he said taking off his shirt and jumping in.

He swam over to me and stated, "I haven't had a real hug yet. I don't know what that was in the car," he said. He opened his arms out wide. I swam right into them.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I haven't seen you in three months because of my tour. You wouldn't believe how many times I cried or almost cried." He said while clutching me tightly.

I smiled because I did the same thing. After a little while of just hugging, we go out. He asked his mom if she could bring us clothes, so we didn't track water into her house, which she did.

He changed and went inside, so I could change. These clothes were awesome, only because they were his. I walked inside with the towel around my head to keep my hair from dripping. Austin was in the kitchen, shirtless I may add.

"You want to go upstairs and watch movies or something?" he asked.

"Can we make popcorn?" I asked back.

"Yes, we can." He said while walking over to his pantry and getting out a bag of microwaveable popcorn and putting it in the microwave. I walked to the cabinet grabbed two glasses and put ice and water into both. The microwave went _Beep!_ ,and he took out the back and put it in a bowl. He threw the bag into the trash.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mom we are going upstairs!" He yelled to her.

"Kay sweetie!" She yelled back.

We walked into his room, and I sat the glasses of water down and lied on his bed. I sat up on his headboard. He joined me on the bed, and he put his arm around my shoulders and the popcorn in our lap.

That is when his dog jumped on the bed and sniffed me excitedly. "Hey Bagel, how's it going. Did you not even notice I was here?" Bagel is a little lap dog, a Shih Tzu with short hair, who is about a year old.

"Nah, he probably knew you were here, but dad probably just let him out of their room. Isn't that right?" he said while patting the dog's head. I put the dog at my side and he just sat there content.

"How are you doing with the break up slash cheating thing?" he asked softly.

"Not too well." I said almost crying again.

"Hey it is okay to cry about this. That is why I'm here comforting you." He said while stroking my hair. He moved the popcorn bowl to the end table, knowing what was about to happen. I turned my face into his bare chest and cried. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and let me cry on him. That probably was the best thing that needed to be done. He knew that I've been holding it in all day except for those five minutes in the car.

After I stopped, we went back to our original positions. "Do you feel a little better now?" he asked.

"Yes." I responded. "You know what's was wrong? That he did it in front of my dad's store. The one I'm always at."

I knew that Austin was trying to keep his cool for me, but I could read him like a picture book. He was envisioning punching that little twerp in the face and teach him a lesson on how to teach girls.

I laughed, and he looked at me funny. "The funny thing is that the girl he was making out with was fumed once she found I was his girlfriend, slapped him, said sorry to me and said that if she would've known she would not have done it if she knew, then she slapped him again."

"Really? Wow! That is kind of funny." He said.

"Well I think I'm done I need to get over him anyway, but first where's your guitar?" I asked him. He rolled over, looked under his bed, pulled out a case, opened it, and then gave it to me.

"This break up deserves some Taylor Swift!" I said. While starting to play a familiar tune:

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_*****_

"Ahh, nothing but a good Taylor Swift song after a breakup!" I said, "Thanks for singing along."

"No problem!" he said we lied on our stomach eating popcorn and talking about random things for a couple of hours until his mom said that I either needed to see if I was staying over, and if I was not ,she wanted Austin to take me back soon because she didn't want us on the roads too late at night.

"I should probably go so my family doesn't think I'm avoiding them." I said.

"But Ally." He said dragging my name out.

"We will hang out tomorrow rain or shine," I said, "But I'm keeping these clothes because they smell like you."

"What do I smell like exactly?" he asked. I shrugged. I got on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek then hugged him.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem," he responded, "now let me get you home."

"You might want to put on a shirt though. If for some reason my sister sees you, I don't want her raping you." I said humorously. He tossed on a shirt while laughing.

Once we got to my driveway, I gave him a hug and got out of the car. He waited till I was inside before he drove off.

"I didn't expect you back tonight sweetie." My grandmother said. I jumped when she said that out of surprise.

"Well, I didn't want you guys to think I just ditched you. I had a pretty bad day, but he usually can make it better no matter what." I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got cheated on, but I will tell everybody the details in the morning. Love you, goodnight." I answered.

"Love you too sweetie." She said back.

I got a glass of water and went into the room I was sharing with Kayla, who was already asleep. I sat on the bed, still clad in Austin's over sized clothing, finished my water, and checked my phone that had a text from Austin saying:

_Sweet Dreams Ally-Gator! I love you! _

**I don't own We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift or Austin and Ally or anything else you make recognize. Don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite! ;)**

**~Maddie**


	4. Chapter 4 :P

**Hey guys I posted a video on Youtube of Stuck on You by Ross Lynch. It is has spoilers though, so if you watch it you've been warned. Here's the link: /l4G6XowC9-c**

**Ausllykickfanforeverandalways: Thank you for the review! :)**

**Romancesand2ndchances: He maybe but just doesn't realize his feeling yet, but I don't know. ;)**

**And Thank You to all the lovely people who favorite/followed this story. **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and looked to see if Kayla was in her bed; she wasn't. I got up and walked downstairs. I saw that breakfast was almost ready.

"Good morning, guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Mornin', Ally." All of my family said.

"Who's clothes are you wearing, Ally? They are a little big." Kayla asked. I looked down to see what she was talking about.

"Oh these are just a friends…" I said trailing off.

My dad spoke before she could ask anymore questions. "So, what happened yesterday? Carla wouldn't tell me."

"You know how I went to go get my songbook from the store before we left California? Well, I saw Cameron kissing another girl, and I needed a friend; but I'm good now." I said with a cheerful tone.

"You don't sound too sad about it anymore." Carla said while laughing.

"Nah, there hasn't been a time when he couldn't cheer me up." I said.

"Are you going to leave today, too?" My grandma asked.

"Yes ma'am. If that is okay with you guys." I said, and I got no protests. I grabbed an apple and ran upstairs to change. I texted Austin:

_Do you think that you, Trish, Dez, and I can hangout today? Maybe the beach? _

I got a shower then changed into some denim shorts and a flowy top. Then I put in my contacts, but I skipped the makeup for today. After all that was done, I saw that I had a new message from Austin.

_Yeah sure. We can go to the beach. I also texted Trish and Dez, they said they come. _

I texted him back:

_I will be at your house in about 30 mins. _

I put my swimsuit underneath my clothes and then went downstairs.

"Hey Carla! Will you drive me somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure sweetie. You ready to go now?" She asked back.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Can I go?" Kayla asked, "I'm bored!"

"NO!" I said maybe too quickly, "Let's go."

We got in the car and she started the engine of the rental car. I gave her the directions to his house, and she drove there.

"Thank you!" I said as I got out of the car.

I walked into their house and saw that Trish and Dez were already there. I walked and gave them both a hug.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

Austin was wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes. Even though I told him that they were not enough, he didn't listen. We were sitting on the blanket getting a tan, and he was playing with my fingers. Trish and Dez were bickering, which was kind of annoying.

"You want to go on a walk?" Austin asked me.

I nodded, and he got up and offered me his hand. We never let go of each other's hand as we walked down the beach.

"Are you good now?" He asked.

"Yeah. You have those abilities to make me feel better in almost every situation." I said while smiling.

"Do you want to write a song later? You are really the best song writer. I mean every time you write one I sell more singles than the ones that you don't write." He said sincerely.

"Yeah sure. Let's get back to Trish and Dez." I said. Then I jumped on his back for a piggy back ride. I took off his sunglasses, not thinking, and put them on.

"Oh if you could see me, your jaw would drop. These sunglasses look amazing on me!" I said playfully.

"How do you know?" He asked confused.

"I look good in everything!" I said while laughing.

"And you say my ego is big!" He said. I put my girly sunglasses on him. Then we go to our spot on the beach.

"Let's go! I want ice cream." Austin said.

We all agreed to go and get ice cream. Then we went to Austin's house by the time we got there is was about 5:30. We also grabbed some fast food and ate it in the car. We decided that we were going to watch movies. The movie that we first watched was _Gnomeo and Juliet*_. By the time the movie was over it was about 7. We watched another cartoon, _Bolt* _before the others decided that they wanted to watch a horror movie. They are so boring. We all got up and stretched before we settled back down for the movie.

Austin and I were on the love seat, which is a couch with only two seats instead of 3. He was playing with my fingers with one hand and had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side before drifting off before the movie even started.

**Trish's POV**

I stretched after the horror movie ended. I looked around to find that I was the only one awake. I looked at Austin and Ally for a little while longer, though. Austin had his arm around her shoulders bringing her closer, and they also had their fingers intertwined. Awww. I ship Auslly so hard. What? They are adorable together. Even Dez can see it, and he's Dez. I grabbed Ally's phone of the coffee table, took the picture, typed in her pass code, and made it her lock screen. Nice surprise for her in the morning.

Then her phone started ringing, it was her dad. "Hello, Mr. Dawson," I said into the phone.

"Oh hey Trish. Is Ally staying the night at Austin's tonight?" He asked.

"Well, they are both asleep on the couch, but if you want me to wake her I can." I told Ally's dad.

"No need to do that; I just wanted to know if she was coming home. Thank you!" he told me.

"No problem." And with that, I hung up and feel asleep on the floor.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. Everybody was awake, but it looks like they were in a deep conversation.

"Morning." I said. Austin jumped a little because he didn't realize that I was awake.

"Oh, good you're awake." He said while leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked my best friends.

"My Llama, and how he has a impeccable British accent?" Dez said it, so it sounded like a question.

"For real guys what are you talking about?" I said in a strict tone.

That is when Trish got up and handed me a magazine on its back.

"My mom put it on the coffee table before we woke up," Austin said calmly, "please don't freak out."

While flipping it over I said, "It can't be too bad."

On the cover were pictures of me on Austin's back after I put his sunglasses on my face and holding hands while walking down the beach. On the front it said, "Is this brunette beauty stealing teen heartthrob Austin Moon's heart? Read more on pg 17." I literally facepalmed.

"Why are you not freaking out?" Austin asked.

"You can't really see my face, and I have never been caught with you before; so nobody should be suspicious." I said calmly.

I turned to page seventeen to see what else they had to say about it. "Our sources saw Austin at the beach with an unidentified female yesterday, but with the way those two were acting around each other, we might see Austin Moon get into a relationship. But the real question first is, "Who is she?"

"Eventually this will blow over, too," I said to them. "but I don't think we should go anywhere too public until this dies down a bit."

We all nodded. I took Austin's phone from the coffee table put in his pass code which was 2559 (My name) to see if it was big online. Oh it was. On Tweeter it was number one on the trending list.

"Ok maybe this is bigger than I expected." I said.

I scrolled down his list where his Tweeter name is mentioned. Almost all of them was asking about the mystery girl.

"Ally, is it really that bad?" Austin asked me. I handed him his phone and he looked.

"Sheesh. It is pretty bad, but don't let this ruin our summer. We can still do stuff just no public for now." He said.

My phone started to ring, it was Justin.

"_Ohh my gosh Ally have you seen the magazine? Kayla is absolutely freaking out that the man of her dreams has a girlfriend!" He said urgently._

"_Yes I have seen it_. _Can you tell it was me?" I asked._

"_Well if I wouldn't have known that you are friends with him I wouldn't have" He said._

"_Ohh great. Thank you and bye!" I said._

"_No problem. Bye!" He said back._

"Who was that?" Trish asked.

"Justin telling me that Kayla was freaking out because the man of her dreams is taking." I said horrified.

They all laughed.

"Hey it is weird when you walk in on your 17 year old sister having a pretend wedding with your best friend. Talk about disturbing." I said.

"Wait she really does that to me?" Austin asked.

"Oh there is probably a person way worse that her. Trust me." I said.

"Austin will you drive me home. I want to see how bad Kayla is freaking out."

"Sure." He said then he picked me up and carried me bridal style to his car and sat me in the front. Then Trish and Dez got in the back.

"Now Trish and Dez can't fight over shotgun." Austin said in a happy tone. He started the car and headed toward my grandmother's house.

**Don't own Austin and Ally, Gnome and Juliet, or Bolt! Thank You for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 :

**Sup guys? On June 22 there will be a new Austin and Ally, and it is bittersweet. I mean it is finally back on, but Ally and Gavin… Ugg. **

**Guest Reviewer: Thank You and yes I am making another! :)**

**Cynthia (Guest): Thank you for the compliment! :)**

**Skyduck: Yes, Yes I know that he's a two timing jerk and thank you for your duck time! :)**

**Lextrodanairy: Ohhh I know Kayla would've gone crazy. Aww thanks! :)**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into the house to find it quiet. Wow that is not what I expected… I walked into my room that I shared with Kayla. What I find is that she is talking to one of her friends that is also a total Austin Moon freak.

"I mean seriously, Katie. Why would he just find some random girl off the street and be with her like that? There has to be something that is a secret there…" Kayla said into the phone.

Wow. I knew that I had a smart stepsister but dang. As long as she doesn't think it is me I'm good.

"Gotta go Katie. Ally just walked in." She said into the phone.

"I'm surprised that you are not freaking out." I said to her.

"Oh I was, but mom said if I didn't stop that she would ground me from my phone for the rest of the summer; and that cannot happen." She said seriously.

"Well Kay, what are you thinking about doing for your seventeenth birthday?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well I really wanted to go to the Austin Moon concert, which is conveniently on my birthday, but that won't happen." She said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The tickets are sold out." She stated with a frown.

"That sucks." I said and walked to the back yard.

In the back yard there is a hammock tied between two trees. I sat on it facing the door, so I could see if Kayla would come out there or not. After I got comfortable, I called my blonde best friend, but don't act like I didn't notice the lock screen picture. I know I just noticed it, but I'm not in love with my phone. It is quite an adorable picture.

"_Hey Alls, What up?" He asked._

"_Hey Aus, Do you think that you could do me a favor?" I asked._

"_Depends." He said._

"_Could you maybe please get me a ticket to your concert?" I asked in a super sweet voice._

"_Why, you are coming backstage, right?" He questioned._

"_Yeah, but my sister really wants to come since it's her birthday; but tickets are sold out." I said sadly._

"_Okay I guess, but only because I can imagine you doing those puppy dog eyes right now. I will even get her to the meet and greet." He said. _

"_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Love you!" I said, really happy. _

"_Love you too. You want me to pick you up in about an hour, so I can give the stuff?" He said._

"_Yeah, I want to hang out today." I said._

"_Bye Alls," he said, "See ya later!"_

I walked back inside to tell my dad and Carla what I was doing.

"Carla and Dad, will you please come in here?" I yelled from the kitchen, where the back door is.

"Hey sweetie." My dad said.

"Okay where is Kayla?" I asked.

"She is at the beach. She just left like five minutes ago." Carla answered.

"Good. You know that concert she wanted to go to for her birthday?" I asked.

"Yes, she cried about it cause it was sold out." My dad said.

"Well I guess I'm just the best sister ever then," I said. "I got her a ticket, and she gets to go to the meet and greet."

"She will like totally love that more than the presents we got her." Carla said.

"And all it took was one phone call," I said while holding up my phone, "Oh and that reminds me that he is picking me up in an hour and we are going to hang out. Is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie. Be back by 5:30 because we are going out for dinner for her birthday." My dad said.

"But her birthday isn't till tomorrow." I said.

"Well we are doing it a day early because Carla is taking her for a girl's day." He said.

"Okay." I said before I went up to my room to wait on Austin.

**(1 hour later)**

"You better be happy I love you." Austin said as soon as I got in the car.

"What?" I asked clearly confused.

"I had to go through a lot trouble to get these, and then your sister gets to go to the meet and greet; and Kayla is crazy." He said while handing me an envelope with the tickets and pass in it.

I buckled my seatbelt and laughed while he drove towards his house.

"I don't know if she would bounce of the walls if she found out that you knew her name, or if it would boost her ego…" I said.

He laughed too.

"Hey at least you know that you will have a happy best friend and a happy best friend's sister." I said.

"Yeah, because if my best friend is not happy, the world is not happy." He said playfully.

I smacked his arm.

"Ouch, Ally, ouch." He said sarcastically.

We laughed for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"How about that song writing session?" I asked back.

"Yes!" He said as he fist bumped the air.

"Hey hands on the wheel," I said, "I want to survive to do the song writing session."

He laughed as we pulled in to his drive way. When I got out the car, Austin had instantly grabbed my hand and pulled to the music room in his basement.

"Woah, Someone's anxious." I said while laughing.

"I've had some lyrics on my mind for a while now," Austin said.

_Ooh girl you shining _

_Like a 5__th__ Avenue diamond_

_And they don't make them like they used to_

_Never going out of style_

"Wow that is good mister: _I can't write good lyrics_," I said playfully, "maybe we should get you a book." I wrote the lyrics in my book.

"Now how about this." I said.

_Ooh pretty baby _

_This world might've gone crazy_

_The way you save me_

_Who can blame me _

_When I just wanna see you smile*_

"Awesome!" Austin said happily.

We kept going like this for a while, and even we have a little rapping part in there for him. Eventually we got the full song done. **(The full song will probably be in the next chapter.)**

"Ally, this is the best song I've had in ages. Thank you." Austin said, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"I love writing with you." I said. Then I took out my phone to see the time.

"Nice picture Ally." He said.

"Thanks. Oh will you take me home I promised that I would be home by 5:30, and it is 4:45; and I have to stop by the dollar store to get a couple things." I said.

"Do you want me to drive you to the store for you?" he asked.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.

I grabbed my bag and he pushed on the small of my back to guide me.

"Mom, I'm stopping by the store do you need anything while I'm out." Austin yelled before we got out of the house.

"No sweetie, be careful!" She yelled back.

I got out of the car and walked into the store; I got a classic birthday card, a teddy bear, and a bag. I got back in the car and asked if he could wait before he started to move. I put the meet and greet pass around the teddy bear's neck, signed the card, put the tickets into the card, and made the teddy bear hold the card. After I did all that, I put it in the bag.

"Dang Alls, you came up with that quick, and it's adorable." Austin said while starting the engine.

"It's a gift." I said. Then I started laughing.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"I said it's a gift, when it's a gift." I said holding the bag up.

He laughed, but I know he didn't think it was funny; and that made me laugh even more. About that time he pulled into the driveway. He gave me a hug over the console.

"Videotape me her reaction will ya?" he asked. I laughed at this.

I waved after I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Wow Ally I say 5:30 and you are here at exactly 5:30." My dad said.

"Well, I am a perfectionist," I said, "we are giving her our gifts at the restaurant, right?"

"Right. Let's go." He said.

We all ate dinner and talked about various things. The restaurant sang her happy birthday and gave her a free dessert cupcake with a candle to blow out on top. We thanked them and started to hand out gifts.

Justin got her some really pretty earrings, Carla got her some new clothes, Dad just gave her money, and Grandma gave her the necklace that matches Justin's earrings. She hugged and thanked all of them and told them how much she loved it.

"I'm pretty sure that Ally's will blow ours out of the water." Justin said. I rolled my eyes.

"It isn't that great." I said.

I grabbed the bag from behind my chair and gave it to her.

She eyed it suspiciously, probably because of what Justin said. She shrugged before pulling out the teddy bear, not noticing what was around its neck. She opened the card and read it out loud:

"Happy 17th! I know that you really wanted to go to that concert to I got you tickets. Don't forget to check around the bear's neck. Love, Ally."

After she read it, she was confused; she looked at the tickets then flipped them over to see the name on it. Then she looked around the bear's neck. At first her mouth resembled a fish, bobbing up and down, speechless. Then all the sudden, she tackled me into a hug.

"Did you get that?" I asked Carla, who was videotaping it.

"Every second." She responded.

"Ally, how did you get these." She asked, dumbfounded.

"All you have to have is Ally magic." I said.

"Thank you, thank you, one thousand times thank you." She said.

"Told ya." Justin commented.

"Oh hush. I will wear the jewelry you and Grandma got me, the clothes I got from Mom, and use the money that he got me for my girl's day. Then I'll go to the concert." She said.

"This is probably by far the best birthday ever." She said.

**Okay guys I know it is like 3 in the morning, and y'all wont see thing until later. I'm tired but stayed up late for you guys. :) **

**I DON'T OWN CLASSIC BY MKTO OR AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

**~Maddie**


	6. Chapter 6 )

**Ally's POV**

I walked into Austin's house and went to his bedroom. Trish asked me to help him get ready for his concert because he apperently listens to me more. I walked in to his bedroom to Trish yelling:

"Austin let me get your hair done."

"But Trish you know how I am about my ha-" he stopped talking when he saw me in the doorway.

"Sup Alls." He said.

"Good you're here, now you can get this doof's hair finished," Trish said while throwing the comb at me.

"Sit." I told Austin.

He sat down, and I touched it because it looked wet. I walked into his bathroom, grabbed his hair dryer and sat it on his dresser in his room. He was still sitting in a chair in front of the mirror. I plugged it in and turned it on low. I started to dry it. After I was finished, I turned him toward me; I ran my hand through his hair. It took me about five minutes to get it the way I wanted it. I grabbed the hairspray and put light hairspray in it so it would stay.

"There," I said, "now Trish that wasn't hard."

"He only lets you touch his hair." She mumbled.

I laugh and go with Trish to his closet. We took the clothes, and we eventually found an expectable outfit. A purple t-shirt with dark, pre-ripped skinny jeans, purple high-tops, whistle necklace, and a some rubber bracelets. Classic Austin outfit.

We handed the outfit to Austin and told him to change. While he was changing, I asked him a question.

"Hey Aus, did you teach the band the new song?"

"Yes we practiced it this morning and we are going to practice it later on for sound check." He said while pulling his shirt over his head, careful not to mess up his hair.

"Alls, Did you get your disguise so no one will get suspicious?" He asked now putting on his shoes.

"Yes I did. I have a blonde wig and I'm wearing my glasses instead of my contacts." I said.

"Austin you have 15 minutes till 7:30, which is the time that we need to leave." Trish said.

"Alright I'm almost done." He told her while putting on his accessories.

After we got all of our stuff together and my disguise on, it was time to go.

When we got there, Austin did a quick sound check. I gave him a hug for good luck before he went out on stage he got out there and sang originals, covers then he got to the his new one that we wrote.

"Okay guys. I would like to thank my best friend who helped me write the song and also a thanks to all of my fans out there I love you guys. OK, this song is called Classic." He said cheerfully into the microphone.

_Hey! Where's the drums?_

Oh whoa-oh-oh-oh

Let's go!

_Ooh girl you're shining  
Like a 5th avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to  
You're never going out of style_

Ooh pretty baby  
This world might've gone crazy  
The way you save me  
Who can blame me  
When I just wanna make you smile?

_[Hook:]__  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this_

_[Chorus:]__  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you,  
Baby you're so classic_

Four dozen of roses  
Anything for you to notice  
All the way to serenade you  
Doing it Sinatra style

Ima pick you up in a Cadillac  
Like a gentleman bringin' glamour back  
Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel  
I could walk you down the aisle

_[Hook:]__  
I wanna thrill you like Michael  
I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye  
Like Hathaway  
Write a song for you like this_

_[Chorus:]__  
You're over my head  
I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic_

_(Rap Part)_

_Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever til we met  
A star in the 40s, centrefold in the 50s  
Got me tripping out like the sixties  
Hippies Queen of the discotheque  
A 70s dream and an 80s best  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're timeless, just so classic_

_[Chorus:]__  
You're over my head I'm out of my mind  
Thinking I was born in the wrong time  
It's love on rewind,  
Everything is so throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like it)  
Out of my league  
Old school chic  
Like a movie star  
From the silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic  
Baby you're so classic_

"Thank you for coming! The meet and greet will be shortly after the show!" Austin said into the microphone.

"You did a great job Austin." I said honestly.

"Thanks Alls!" he said enthusiastically.

"Have fun at the meet and greet, and I've talked to mine and your parents; I'm spending the night at your house tonight. I don't know about Trish and Dez, but your parents invited them over too." I said, filling him on what happened while he was on stage.

"Okay well I have to go to the meet and greet for about an hour and a half." He said before going leaving.

"Wait," I said while running up to him, "good luck with your fans, especially Kayla, she wants to touch your hair so bad she cried over it once."

He laughed and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for the warning, but I have to go. Am I going to take you home to get your stuff or what?" he asked me.

"I will get Carla to pick me up and then we will wait for Kayla here." I said.

"Bye Alls!" He said to me.

**Austin's POV **

I was walking through the corridors to get to the room where the meet and greet was held. I kind of get nervous with this thing because my fans are crazy. Yes there are some that just want pictures and autographs where as others want to lock you in a closet and sit in there for hours just staring at you, like Kayla.

I love Ally, but she has one crazy stepsister. Ally says that she is actually not that bad when you are not Austin Moon. I can't tell through over that veil of crazy.

After about thirty minutes of smiling for picture and signing things, I was already tired; I also haven't seen Kayla. Then she came around the corner.

"Hi I'm Kayla!" She said with this big smile on her face.

"And I'm Austin." I said wearily on what was about to happen.

"Oh I know that silly," She said excitedly, "Can I take a picture with you?"

"Sure," I told her.

I smiled for the picture and she snapped it. She then gave me a hug; I awkwardly hugged her back, eying at security to come and help me. They had to pry her off of me. They kindly asked her to leave, and she walked out screaming, "I hugged Austin Moon! EEEKKK."

Wow I really hope mine and Ally's friendship stays under wraps because I think this girl would follow Ally to my house. I shivered at the thought of that.

It took about another hour to get everybody through. It was about midnight, but I was used to this type of thing. Trish and Dez were waiting for me by the doorway. They told me that they were staying the night also. Well all we would really do is sleep, but as soon as we woke up in the morning we would do something.

By the time we got back to my house it was 12:30 AM. I saw Ally lying on the couch watching the television; well she was actually playing on her phone. I snuck up behind her and shook her shoulders from behind. She let out a little squeak before she realized it was me.

"How was Kayla. She would not shut up about how she hugged you." Ally said with a laugh.

"Well, it was scary. She had a death grip on me. Security had to pry her off of me. Now what is funny about that." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

She laughed some more. Ahh, I love her laugh.

"Guys I'm tired. Let's go down to the basement, so we can sleep." She said while yawning.

I ran over to her picked her up, and she grabbed a hold of my neck tightly. I ran down the stairs to the basement at almost lightning speed and threw her down on the couch. I heard Trish and Dez starting to climb down the stairs to the basement.

In the basement there are three pull out couches. Trish and Dez get their own, and Ally and I share one. She got off of the couch so that she could pull it out. We got the bed sheets and comforter from the closet and made the bed. I walked in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change in to some sweats. I didn't have a shirt on because it is hard to sleep with one on.

I walked back into the room to find the other two beds made up, Ally taking off her glasses (which were part of her disguise), and Trish and Dez fighting over which couch bed they wanted.

"Dez, let Trish have the bed she want. You know you aren't going to win this argument." I told him.

"Austin's right," Ally said, "and I'm tired; I need my beauty sleep."

I chuckled before climbing into the bed where Ally was at. Trish and Dez were done fighting and in their beds. I got in the bed and lied on my back. Ally rolled over and put her face in my chest. I put my arms around her. Ever since we were little, Ally had been a snuggler while she slept. I bent down and kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp beside me. After about five minutes, I was out.

**Hey guys! Please Review, follow, and favorite. Please follow me on INSTAGRAM my username is Auslly_is_awesome**

**I know it is short with the song, but it will be longer next time.**

**Hope you had a great weekend! **

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CLASSIC BY MKTO**

**~Maddie **


	7. Chapter 7 :)

**Hi. I'm back. I hope you guys are having a great day so far. Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and/or review. **

**Also I have and Austin and Ally fanpage on Instagram! Please check it out. auslly_is_awesome**

**I love you guys and enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Ally's POV**

Everyone was awake before Austin. I gently untangled myself from him and went downstairs with Trish and Dez. Normally I would wake him, but he had a long night with his concert and all.

When we got downstairs, his mom said that we could eat cereal or anything else we could find in the fridge. I settled on some Fruit Loops with marshmallows

Trish, Dez, and I decided that we would swim until Austin woke up, and then we would see what he would want to do. After we got changed into our bathing suits, we went out to swim. Trish and Dez were playing in the pool, and I decided that I needed a tan. I sat out there for about thirty minutes before Austin came out.

He was still in his sweats, and his hair was messed up. He stretched and yawned.

"I woke up and you guys weren't in there. So I went for breakfast, and saw you guys out here." Austin said.

"Well, we decided that we were just going to wait for you to see what we were going to do." I said.

"Okay. We can swim for a little while, but first I'm going to eat some cereal. Then change." He said before walking towards the kitchen.

"Ally, come on. We've been out here for half an hour and you have stepped foot in the water." Dez said in a whiney tone.

"Dez, stop your whining. I'm pale and this is fixing it." I said.

"But even if you are in the water you will get tan." He defends.

"Okay I will put my feet in the water, but if you pull or come up behind me and push me in, you're dead." I said in a playful, yet serious tone.

I put my feet in the water. It felt cool on my hot feet. After about fifteen minutes of sitting there peacefully with my eyes closed, I was pushed into the water.

"Dez!" I yelled at the ginger who was actually floating in the water.

"What. I didn't do it." He said while putting his hands up in surrender.

I heard a giggle from behind me, and it belonged to none other than my blonde best friend in his pink swim trunks.

"You're dead Moon, but I will wait until you least expect it to strike." I said harshly.

He shrugged and jumped in. After some time playing in the pool we all got tired and started to just float. While we were doing that, I slowly crept up to him and pushed him under water and held him there for a second.

"Ally! That was mean," he said, "you scared my half to death!"

"Now you know how I felt," I said while rolling my eye. My phone rang, so I put it on speaker. I did this because my hair was wet, I didn't want my phone to get wet. I put my finger to my lips to silence my best friends that were swimming; they complied.

"Hey Ally!" Stacey said through the phone. Stacey was one of my friends back in Cali. We were close, but not like me and Trish, Dez, and Austin.

"Sup Stacey!" I said.

"Nothing. Have you heard what Dallas has been saying?" She asked in a gossipy tone.

"What has that jerk been saying?" I asked with a sigh.

"He said that you cheated on him with some boy named Dustin." Once she said that, my jaw dropped.

"What?" I yelled while rubbing my temples.

"I said that he said that you were cheating on him, keep up Ally." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well I will get the Sonic Boom footage and get you to email and text it to everyone; I hate that everyone thinks I'm a liar." I said.

"Well this one girl, Lela, was defending you. She said that she was the one that Dallas was dating, and that she didn't know about you; and you didn't know about her. The only thing is is that Dallas is denying it." She said to me in the phone.

"Do you have Lela's number?" I asked knowing that she did.

"Whose number don't I have?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Will you send it to me? I really need to thank her again." I said.

"Sure I will text it to you. So how is Miami?" She said and asked.

"Great. I am with my friend right now," I said, "Say hi."

"Hey!" The three of them chorused.

"Ohh Ally I heard only one girl in there. There are two guys. I didn't know you had guy bestfriends! Are they hunky?" She said excitedly.

"Umm yes very hunky." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Ok I got to go Ally see ya!" Stacey said before she hung up.

"Dez, would you mind helping me by getting that security footage for me?" I asked the ginger.

"I'll get it Ally!" He said while getting out of the pool.

"That jerk! Why would he do something like that?" Trish yelled.

"Hey, he is one of the most popular guys in school; they will believe him in a heartbeat." I said.

"As long as you have that footage that Dez is getting as we speak, you will be able to show that jerks true colors." Austin said while grinning.

"I'm going in before I get too burnt. You guys coming?" I asked while getting up.

We agreed, and after we got dried off, we went to see how Dez was coming along.

"Hey Ally this footage is really clear and in color; most aren't." Dez said.

"So this means you have it?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yep I sent it to your email; you should be able to download it to your phone, and send it to Stacey." He said.

I gave him a big hug and sent it to Stacey. I also posted it on my Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter.

"Let's play video games!" Austin cheered excitedly. Dez automatically agreed, but me and Trish just shrugged.

"What are we going to play?" I asked as we walked down to the basement.

"I really don't care. Whatever works." He said.

"Can we play something like Mario Kart?" I said.

"Sure! You know I always beat you when we play." He said.

"Oh is that a challenge Monica?" I said cockily.

"You just played the middle name card. Ohh you're going down." He said with a smirk on his face while cracking his knuckles.

"I highly doubt that." I said with arrogance in my voice.

We all played, and Austin and I were tied; we played six games. Trish won one, Dez won one, Austin won two, and I won two. This last one was the tie breaker. The whole game Austin and I were neck and neck, but right at the finish line he slipped on a banana; and I won.

"Beat that." I said.

That is when he tackled me on the couch and pinned me down. He started to tickle me, and he knows all my bad spots.

"Please stop," I said in between my bursts of giggles, "It hurts so much."

After a few minutes, he stopped. I was about to pounce when Trish said:

"I'd hate to break this up, but I'm hungry and wanted to know what you guys want."

"You better be lucky I'm hungry." I said while shooting daggers in Austin's direction.

We went downstairs and made sandwiches. We finished eating and went down to the basement to talk.

"So how's life three thousand miles away from me?" I asked my head in Austin's lap and my legs stretched out on the couch.

"It is pretty good. The only this that would make it better is you." Austin said while stroking my hair and randomly twirling a piece around his finger.

"I wish I could move here. I just miss you guys so much. Even though we talk every day." I said.

"We miss you too trust me." Trish said.

"I have no friends down in California. Stacey is okay I guess. I'm glad she is willing to do things like she did for me.

"Hey at least we still see each other in the summer." Dez said.

"Yeah, but the year that I finally want to tell the world about our friendship, I get a sister that is totally crazy about him." I said.

"Hey stop picking out all the bad things." Austin said in a soft tone.

I sat up and he let go of my hair, and I moved into a position were Austin had his arm around my shoulders and my head was lying on his chest.

"I guess you guys are right. I'm just happy that I got over my stage fright." I said.

"Oh Ally, speaking of which. I got you a meeting with Jimmy Star about your music. He knows you, but he's never heard you sing. He's heard your songs sung by Austin, but never your voice. So I told him that you were over you stage fright and that he would see if you are worth signing." Trish squealed.

"What are you serious?" I asked.

"Nope. You will need a original song by Monday, which is in two days." She said.

I immediately shot up.

"Two days to write a song?" I asked nervous.

"What I know that you have a song in that book of yours." Trish said as if it was nothing.

"It still needs to be edited." I said.

"We we can help if you want." Austin said while smiling that beautiful smile of his.

"Great let's go!" I said while dragging let up to the music room.

After we entered the music room, **(Which looks a lot like the practice room Austin and Ally have at Sonic Boom, Austin did that on purpose.) **Austin and I went to sit on the piano.

We wrote like we always do and Trish and Dez gave their opinion about it every once in a while. After about five or six hours we were finished.

"Finally! I have that off my chest. Trish I never did tell you thank you for meeting with Jimmy." I told her.

"No problem Ally." She said. I gave her a hug.

By this time, which was about 6:30, we were hungry again. We ordered pizza, and I went in to get it because if people was Austin Moon, or Austin Moon's manager, or Austin Moon's video director, people would most likely freak.

"Guys I promised my parents that I would every other night that I would sleep over there." I said.

"Okay Ally do you want me to drive you?" Austin asked.

"I'll drive her." Trish said.

"Okay. Thanks for the offer Austin." I said while giving him a hug.

"Night guys!" Austin said as Trish and I walked out of the house.

"Thanks for the ride Trish." I told her.

"No problem." She said.

After a little moment of silence, Trish spoke.

"So you and Austin." She said in a singing voice.

"Every time the boys are not around you do that." I said exasperated.

"Well you have to admit, you have a very attractive best friend." She said.

"Yes he I do, but girls all over the world think that. Heck, I am living with two." I said.

"Two?" Trish asked.

"My step-mom says he is attractive, and it is kind of weird." I said while shivering.

"But besides that you and him don't act like just friends do. All that cuddling and stuff. I mean can you imagine doing that with Dez?" she asked.

Well she had a valid point, but it was just natural.

"See I even have you lost for words. Just admit it you like him."

"I don't." I said sternly as we pulled into my grandma's drive way.

But to be honest I'm kind of confused.

**Woah. All da Nile isn't only a river in Egypt… Say it out loud if you don't get it. **

**Okay this is a really long chapter, for me any way!**

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite. I love you guys. **

**I DON'T OWN FRUIT LOOPS WITH MARSHMALLOWS, MARIO KART, AUSTIN AND ALLY, FACEBOOK, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER and ANYTHING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT RECONGIZE. **

**~Maddie :) **


	8. Chapter 8 :O

**Hey I am back! **

**Please review, follow, and or/favorite **

**Please follow me on instagram! auslly_is_rossome **

**Now to the chapter! :)**

**ALLY'S POV**

I thought about the me liking Austin situation; I don't like him. I mean he's my best friend, and if he doesn't like me it would make things awkward. I'm good, but I am worried about the Jimmy Star meeting.

This is crazy. I told my parents about it, and they said they are proud of me, even if I don't get it. I said that I will have to move out here like Austin did, but they said that they will move.

Kayla is out for the day. She left five minutes ago and is going to lunch then shopping, so Austin is coming over. He really wanted to see Grandma, Dad, Carla, and Justin. He will be here in about five minutes.

I went downstairs to wait for him. I had on my pajamas still. I was wearing one of Austin's shirts and a pair of shorts. I laid on the couch and the doorbell rang. I went to the door.

"Hey Austin," I said while stepping out of the way so he could come in. He took off his sunglasses and beanie he had on.

"Wow, Ally it is like Noon and you are still in you pj's. Lazy." He said playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he nudged my shoulder.

"Everyone Austin's here!" I said loudly, and everyone came to the living room.

"Sup Austin!" Justin said and they went in for a 'bro' hug. You know with the joining hands and then patting each other on the back.

"Come here Austin," Grandma told him, "God you get taller every time I see you." He gave her a hug. Then he gave Carla a hug, and he also gave my dad a hug. What? He is practically his son.

We caught up, and Grandma made us sandwiches. After about thirty minutes, Austin and I went up to my room that I share with Kayla.

We watched the T.V. and sang. After about thirty minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Ally, Let me in. Me and my friends are going to go to the beach, and I don't have my swim suit." Kayla said.

I mumble a few profanities before I said, "Just give me a sec."

I grabbed Austin's hand and put him in the closet. I mouthed stay to him, and he shook his head. I went to open the door.

"What up?" I said, trying to act causal, but I failed.

"What's up with you?" She said while laughing while walking to the closet.

"NO!" I screamed while running to cover the door.

"What?" She said.

"There's a mouse in there," I said trying to sound believable, "The exterminator who is in there to catch it told us not to open the door." Yeah that works…

"I don't believe you." She said at the same time as crossing her arms over her chest.

I kicked to door trying to get him to help me out. Hopefully, he got the message.

"You stupid mouse!" He screeched from the door in a deep voice, trying to cover his voice.

Still looking a little doubtful, she asked:

"Well can I use one of your swimsuits?"

"Sure, over there, in the bottom drawer." I said.

"By Ally." She said as she was walking out. I went to the door and locked it.

I let Austin out.

"A mouse? That is the best you could come up with?" He asked.

"She didn't see you, did she?" I said.

"Whatever," he said.

I laughed, and he eventually joined in too. We sat on the bed, sitting up against the head board.

"So are you nervous?" he asked while playing with my hair.

"About Jimmy? Kinda." I said.

"You're lying." He said nonchalantly. Why does he have to know me so well?

"Yes! I mean if I get the deal, I will get paid for doing what I love, and most of all, I will be out here with you, Trish and Dez. If I get it, I will be so happy." I said.

"Hey, you are amazing. I will be proud of you no matter what, and I will always be your best friend no matter what." He said this while looking straight into my eyes, and knew that he wasn't lying, just by the looking his eyes.

I turned, so I could hug him.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said.

"And besides, that song is amazing." He said.

"Only because it is about you. Well it is about all of my friends, but mostly about you." I said, smiling.

He laughed. We talked about random things before he had to go. I gave him a hug, and he said that Trish, Dez, and he would be there tomorrow for my audition.

"Carla?" I yelled once he was gone.

"Did you know that Kayla came?" I said,

"Well I saw her walk down, and she wasn't in shock or screaming; so I thought that you handle it." She said.

"Well, if she says something about a mouse, it is gone." I said. She laughed.

**NEXT DAY AT AUDITIONS**

**ALLY'S POV**

"You'll great Alls." Austin said while giving me a hug.

"I have faith in you!" Trish said.

"You will do supercalafracalisticexpaladocis!" Dez said.

"Are you ready?" Jimmy said from the music room.

I looked at Austin, and he gave me a thumbs up and a reassuring look; I nodded.

"Well let's go." He said.

I followed him to the music room. Before I played for him, he asked me some questions.

"How old are you, what grade are you in, and did you write this song?" he asked

"Just turned seventeen, going in to 11th grade, and yes with the help of my friends." I answered.

"How long have you known Austin?" he asked.

"Seventeen years, he was at hospital, three and a half weeks old, when I was born," I said.

"Wow, that was just a curiosity question," He said while smiling, "You may start when you are ready."

"Okay, this song is called 'Me and You'." I said before singing.

_Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor  
Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's backs we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too  
You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
That's the way it's gonna be

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you  
Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)  
Always got a friend in me (me and you)  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you  
You

"That was really good Ms. Dawson. I am offering you a record deal. If you accept, you and your legal guardian will have to sign some papers." He said.

"Yes I accept." I said while grinning big.

"If your parents are not busy, you can sign the papers now." He said.

"Okay let me give them a call." I said while fishing my phone out of my bag.

I told them that I got it, and they need to come down if they are not busy. They said that they were on their way.

"Mr. Star, may I got tell my friends?" I asked politely.

"Yes and I will seen my people down here with the paper work soon." He said and we both walked out of the music room.

Once I saw my friends. I pulled them in for a group hug.

"Did you get it?" Austin said anxiously.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Congrats!" They all said in unison. They all looked at each other, and everyone laughed.

"This is amazing! Maybe Jimmy would let us do a duet." Austin said.

My parents walked in and we went back to the office the lady with the paper work told us to go when they got there.

We signed it, and Carla and my dad said that there we going house hunting; so we could move out here. This is awesome. I just got a record deal, and I will be living in the same city as my best friends. I love my life.

**I'm just as proud of Ally as all of her family and friends are! Let's just hope that Justin and Kayla will be all for living in Miami… **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT RECONGIZE! OR AUSTIN AND ALLY**

**~Maddie**


	9. Chapter 9 :D

**Sorry I haven't been on in forever! Warning you that there is a little drama I'm this chapter! **

**Don't forget to follow my Instagram: auslly_is_rossome**

**Comment any episode that you want to turn into a one-shot, and it may happen...**

**Ally's POV**

After I we got home, I prepared to tell Justin and Brooke that we are moving to Florida. I'm really hoping that they take it well.

"Hey guys! I have great news!" I exclaimed to my family.

That got everybody into the living room. After they got settled, they looked at me with anticipation written on their faces.

"I got a record deal!" I screamed.

All of my family came in for a group hug. Now I have to break the news to my siblings. Great.

"Ok, I do have a downside for you guys." I told them lowly.

They raised an eyebrow.

"We will have to move to Miami..." I said, trailing off.

They both let out relieved sighs. I looked at them confused.

"Great! I have a lot more friends here than there!" Justin said excitedly.

"Oh, and it is closer to Austin Moon! Epp!" Kayla squealed out.

That went better than expected. We talked about it for a while, then my phone went off. I checked the caller I.D. it said, "Blondie"

I walked into the other room to answee the call.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said through the phone.

"Sup Aus?" I said casually.

"Nothing much, but tomorrow you have a little concert at the beach club. I will be singing with you for a few songs." He said happily.

"Yay! My first concert is with you!" I said back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Do you want to hang out at the park tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, but be sure to have a good disguise." I told him.

"Yes I will, and be there at 12." He said.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. We went out in congratulations for supper tonight then morning came quickly.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in through my window. Brooke was in her bed. I checked the clock. 11:32. Wow I slept la-! Crap, I'm suppose to meet up with Austin in less than thirty minutes.

I hopped up and quickly took a shower. I changed into short jean shorts and one of Austin's shirts, which was a black Beatles* shirt. I tied it up with a hair tie and put on black on Converses* and put my hair in a messy bun.

I looked over at my clock on my bedside, 11:45. Ahh new record. I ran downstairs grabbed an apple, wrote a note regarding where I will be, and left.

I walked a short distance to the park a couple blocks away. It was a normal park, basketball court, monkey bars, swings, and other playground equipment.

I saw Austin in his shades and beanie shooting hoops. That disguise didn't disguise anything. Whatever.

"Hey!" I yelled and he turned around. I walked on the hot asphalt towards him.

"Sup Alls?" He said while successfully shooting the ball through the hoop.

"Nothing. Just came here to see my best friend!" I told him.

"Wanna shoot a few?" He asked.

"You know I can't shoot a basketball to save my live." I said to him while glaring.

"Come here." He said.

I walled toward him; he grabbed the ball and placed it in my hands. I don't know why he's trying. He has seen me play.

"Shoot. I want to see what's wrong with your technique." He said.

"What technique?" I snorted out.

Nevertheless, I shot the ball. I missed the backboard completely and hit the fence.

"Wow," Austin said, "I can't see how it got worse."

"Gee, Thanks bestie!" I said sarcastically, and walking off.

"Wait! I'm going to at least show you how to hit the backboard." He said.

I sighed and walked back over to him. He had the ball in his hands already.

"Okay. For starters, you have to hold the ball right." He said, and I nodded.

He put my hands on the ball the correct way. He stood behind me with his large hands over mine.

"Okay. Now line yourself up. Bend you knees slightly and shoot." He whispered in my ear. I am not going to say that I didn't like the close proximity. It felt to right.

We did it like that a couple times making it in both times.

"See? Told I you that you could do it!" He said happily.

"But you did most of it!" I said.

"No I did not! Just try!" He said while tossing me the ball.

The first time it didn't go in, but Austin told me what I did wrong. I fixed it a the next time it went in. We played around for a while, but when we walked to the bench with our stuff on it, I tripped over a pebble and fell face first to the ground. Ouch.

"Oh my gosh Ally. Are you okay?" He said while giving me a hand to help me up.

"Yeah," I responded.

"No your not." He said and grabbed my face with his hands, examining my cheek. He lightly brushed his thumb over it; I winced. He took off his sunglasses to get a better look.

"You're bleeding." He said lightly, his voice laced with concern.

That is when he looked directly into my eyes. He glanced at my lips then to my eyes, and we both started to lean in.

"Oh look it's Ally Dawson." Austin and I snapped out of our trance and quickly put his shades back on.

I looked at whoever it was to see Cameron. I looked over at Austin, who grabbed my hand and was squeezing it pretty tightly.

"Hey Cameron and... Stacey?" I said, quite confused.

"Hey Ally." She said in the same venomous tone as Cameron. Austin's grip tightened.

"Let me guess. That video never got out did it?" I said.

"Ding ding ding!" She said.

"The only reason I became friends with you was to steal your man." She said stroking his arm... And ego.

"Some man he is." Austin snorted.

"Excuse me?" Cameron asked offended.

"Well you did cheat on a girl," he started, "Others will call you stupid, though."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you shouldn't cheat on a girl who has a very protective best friend." He said matter-of-factly.

He started to move towards the jerk, and he almost let go of my hand to beat the shiz out of this guy, but i held on. I pulled him back and whispered into his ear, "He is not worth losing your career over."

He growled, but he softened a bit and turned to them.

"So it looks like the slut has at least on of her boyfriends in check." Cameron said with a smirk.

"Are you really trying to get the crap beaten out of you? Can you please shut up?" I said quite rudely to him. Austin was about to pounce.

"She is not a slut, and she is single. You are the only guy she has ever dated. You are the one who had the nerve to make out with another girl in front of her family owned store." Austin said in a scary tone.

"Wait if she us single, why is she holding your hand?" He asked.

"Because if she wasn't, you would probably been dead a long time ago." He said.

Cameron scoffed. "Not like I care."

"She never make it anywhere anyways." Stacey said.

"Okay if you think, that come to the beach club tonight." I said and walked away dragging Austin with me.

With 2 questions swirling in my mind:  
Why are those two here?  
What was that almost kiss about?  
**  
Don't own The Beatles, Converse, or Austin and Ally! **

**Have a great day!**

**~Maddie**


	10. Chapter 10 :p

**Hey! I'm so sorry I am taking a long time to update. I'm also sorry about me accidentally writing Brooke instead of Kayla. Brooke one of my sister's names, but I didn't want you to think of Brooke off of Austin and Ally. So, I used my other sister's name. BTW, Kayla is short, I mean shorter than Ally. She is about 4' 11". I also used Dallas instead of Cameron in one of the earlier chapters, but he is always considered a bad guy. I didn't want that to be the case, so Cameron looks like Dallas, but like his alter ego.**

**Ally's POV**

"I'm sorry that you dated that jerk." Austin said, still very angry.

"Tell me about it." I scoffed.

"I was about to kill him, like literally." He said.

I stopped on the sidewalk that we were using to walk to his parked car. I turned toward him, coming face to face with him. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I understand, but I am over that idiot, and we can just go out there tonight a show them that I am going to be a somebody. Or we can sit here and imagine all the bad things we could to do." I said encouragingly.

He nodded smiling.

"Let's go get ready for the concert then," he said while dragging me to the car.

The car ride was filled with light music and silence, but it was comfortable silence. I was looking out of the window thinking. What the heck was that almost kiss about? I mean if those two didn't show up what would've happened? Do I really like him? I really just want to know what his lips would feel like on mine. Could this ruin our friendship? Is he thinking about this?

"Ally?" I heard Austin asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Mmmh." I hummed.

"I have been trying to get your attention for like five minutes," he said, "Oh, and we are at the beach club."

I nodded, and I got out of the car and made my way towards the entrance. We set up and went over the songs we were supposed to sing, and the solos we would be doing. I was in jean high-waisted shorts, had a light blue, short sleeved, flowy shirt with black music notes on it, and light blue Converses*. For my jewelry I had on an anklet with music notes on it, my lucky ring Austin gave me before he left, which was a silver band with an engraving, and a simple necklace with my name on it; my hair was normal.

It was about fifteen minutes until show time. I saw my family in the front row with big smiles on their face, and my sister looked the most happy. She is seeing Austin Moon again! Ha Ha.. I see him everyday of the summer. I still think that is funny.

I first walked on the stage by myself; Austin was supposed to be a surprise for the beach club's guests. I scanned the crowd. I saw Cameron and Stacey with their backs turned from the stage. I smirked; they didn't probably didn't believe me.

"Hello everybody," I started, "I'm Ally Dawson."

Everyone got quiet and looked towards the stage.

"This is my first concert as being a Star Records recording artist, but I'm not alone." I said while smiling.

I saw the confused look of the audience.

"Please welcome Austin Moon!" I said, and immediately you heard screaming.

"Austin was the one to show me around the studio, we wrote a couple duets together and are going to sing them tonight! Are you ready Austin?" I asked, looking at Austin.

"I know I am, but I don't know if the crowd is ready to hear your beautiful voice. Are you guys ready?" He asked the crowd. They cheered rather loudly.

"Well I guess they are. Let's go then. This one is call *"Me and You". Hope you like it!" I said.

We sang the song together. After we finished, we sang Don't Look Down* and You Can Come to Me.*

"Well that is it for me, but this lovely lady will finish it off with a couple solos. Are you cool with that?" Austin asked the audience. The roared louder than I expected.

"Fine, Fine I'll go." He said, hands up in surrender.

The crowd laughed. I gave him a hug as he walked of the stage.

I sang Finally Me, Redial, and Parachute. It went better that I expected. I thanked the crowed, but before I walked off the stage I made eye contact with Cameron and Stacey, their faces were priceless. Ha.

Once I got off stage, Austin was back stage waiting for me. He had his arms open, and I jumped into them and he spun me around.

"That was great Alls!" he said while putting me on the ground.

His hands were on my waist and mine were on his shoulders.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly. God those eyes again. I felt myself leaning in; he was too.

"Hey All-. Woah was I interrupting something?" Trish said walking through the doorway.

We immediately sprung apart… For the second time today. Ugg why can't I just kiss him. It is just killing me; I need to know.

"Nope." I said quickly.

"Okay," She say stretching out the A, "But anyway, great show guys. You should've seen the look on Cameron's face. Priceless."

It got quiet… Wait that shouldn't happen.

"Where's Dez?" We all said in unison. All the sudden we heard a clash of metal and a chicken cluck. Dez came around the corner covered in syrup and feathers.

"Wha-. You know what, never mind Dez." I said.

"But Ally how was your first concert?" Austin asked me excitedly as if that moment didn't happen.

"Great! I felt so alive afterwards." I said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"You guys want to have a sleep over tonight?" Austin asked after the concert discussion was over.

"Yeah but first I have to go home and get a shower." Dez said and walked off.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" Trish said.

"Ally?" Austin asked hopefully.

"Count me in. See you in a bit!" I said as I pulled Trish off to talk to her. I picked a room that was being used as a dressing room.

"Trish I need to talk to you," I said urgently; she nodded for me to continue, "I need to kiss Austin!"

"Huh?" She asked in disbelief.

"I almost kissed him twice today. I need to know if it means something!" I exclaimed, shaking her shoulders.

"Okay, Okay. We will just play Truth or Dare, and you choose dare; and I will dare you to kiss him or if he chooses dare before you." Trish said excitedly.

"I hope you two end up together!" Trish exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes and went to tell my parents of my plans.

* * *

After I got my overnight bag from home, I got my dad to drop me off at Austin's. Anticipation had been building up inside of me. I really just want to know that if we kiss that it means something or it doesn't.

I enter the house and went in to the basement. Including me, we were all in our pajamas. Dez is in his footie pajamas, Trish with her zebra tops and bottoms, me in a over-sized t-shirt and short shorts, and Austin in basketball shorts.

"Hey guys! What up?" I asked my friends, who were sitting on a circle on the floor.

"Getting ready to play Truth or Dare!" Trish said happily.

"Ohh cool. Let's play!" I sad excitedly.

"But you hate Truth or Dare." Austin said pointedly.

"Not tonight; I just am in the mood for it." I said coolly. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off because he knew I was not lying.

"Dez Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He said excitedly.

"I dare you to eat one of the pancakes from that stack of pancakes that have been in my fridge for like three months." Austin countered.

Dez scrunched up his nose, but went to the fridge and pulled one out and ate it anyways.

"You need to clean out your fridge." I said seriously to Austin. He shrugged.

"Trish Truth or Dare?" Dez asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Would you rather kiss me or a toilet seat or me?" Dez asked.

"They are about equal." She said in monotone.

Dez shrugged because he expected that.

"Austin Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said which surprised everybody.

"Ok who was your first kiss?" Trish said after a while. They have been friends for year, but this never came up.

"Ally." He said pointing to the brunette.

Trish eyed me wondering why I would need to kiss him again.

"We were like five and saw some people doing it in a park and thought that we should. Our mom's even have pictures." I said, giving some explanation.

"Ohh. So Ally Truth or Dare?" Trish asked me.

"Dare!" I exclaimed.

"Wow Alls. A dare I would've never thought to see the day." Austin said playfully; I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ok I got it. Ally kiss Austin." Austin's eyes got wide.

I had a straight face and said, "Ok."

I got up and he did too.

"I don't want this to be awkward or anyth-" he started, but got cut off. My lips were on his, and he moved a hand to my cheek. Within about five seconds, we pulled away.

To say that I didn't feel anything would've been an understatement. Gosh did it feel good. My stomach felt like it had exploded. My lips were all tingly. I looked over at Trish and Dez who were watching it like a movie.

I went back to sit back in the circle, still in a daze.

"Hey Ally, want to go downstairs to get some popcorn and drinks?" Trish asked me.

Still in my daze state, I nodded. Trish literally dragged me downstairs.

"So?" she asked as soon as we got to the kitchen.

"Mmmh." I hummed while touching my lips. They still had that feeling. Cameron never gave me that feeling.

"Aww," Trish cooed, "When's the wedding."

"Oh my gosh it felt so good. My lips are still tingling. I really will have to fight the urge to pounce on him and kiss him when we get back. It is like a drug." I said excitedly finally finding words.

We started finished with the popcorn and went downstairs.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I have been trying to just get a feel of Ally's lips since this morning, and when I did, God did it feel good? I had this feeling all inside of, like a numb feeling. It was like a good disease. I didn't want it to complicated things, but after that, screw it. I am still in a daze.

"When are you going to ask her on a date?" Dez said nonchalantly.

"I don't know. I have to get her alone." I said.

"I will get Trish to leave. I promise." Dez said confidently.

That is when Trish and Ally came back down the stairs. Dez went to Trish and whispered something in her ear and they both headed up the stairs.

"Where are they going?" Ally asked. I shrugged.

"Ally. I have a question." I told her.

"I might have an answer." She said back.

I walked straight over to her and faced her. I took my hands and put them in mine. I looked straight at her.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and nodded. I leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she moved so it would hit her mouth. It lasted for a couple of seconds. She pulled away and said:

"You almost missed."

I chuckled, and I texted Dez that he could come back downstairs.

After they got back, we decided to sleep. I sleep with my arm protectively around Ally's waist; I hope that our date goes well.

**Okay next chapter will be their date. Hope you liked it! I enjoy reading your reviews. **

**I don't own Converse,** **Me and You,** **Don't Look Down,** **You Can Come to Me,** **Finally Me, Redial,** **Parachute, or Austin and Ally.**

**~Maddie**


	11. Chapter 11 :)

**Hey! Could we please try and get it to 45 reviews? I am still going to update no matter what, but I still like the reviews! To everyone who does review/follow/ and or favs! And thanks to those who read but don't say anything. That is cool too. Love you guys!**

**Ally's POV**

I wake up in the pull out couch with Austin, who is just staring at me. He is not doing it in a creepy way, but when he does it, it's cute.

"Morning Beautiful." He said and kissed my nose. He does this every morning, and if I'm not around he will just text it to me.

"Morin'" I said while stretching.

We sat in silence for a little bit while woke up.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" I asked.

"They are downstairs cooking breakfast." Austin said.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I wanted to watch you sleep; you are just so stinkin' adorable." He said.

"Thanks, but you left them in the same room with sharp things? Piggy back ride down to the kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I jumped on his back and latched my arms around his neck loosely; he grabbed my legs, so I could stay on his back.

When we got to the kitchen, we saw that they we actually giggling and having a good time.

"Hey?" I asked in a question like way.

"Hey, Austin and Ally! We made pancakes!" Trish said in a happy way. Trish is happy around Dez? Wow.

"Pancakes!" Austin exclaimed, but when he went to fist-bump the air, he let go of my legs. I tightened my grip on him, and he came down on top of me.

"If I go down, you are coming too." I told him. He chuckled and put all of his weight on me.

"Can't breathe!" I wheezed out.

"So now you are calling me fat?" He said in fake offense.

"Yes, I am calling you fat…" I said sarcastically and gave him the 'are you kidding' look.

He got up off of me and scooped me up bridal style and put me in a chair. We ate breakfast and went back downstairs.

"When are we going to go on that date you asked me on?" I asked Austin. Ahh, we are dating. That is cool to say. I mve a boyfriend soon.

"How about tonight meet me here at nine. Don't knock, just walk in. I'm going to get rid of my parents so they can't interrupt. Mom would probably try to capture the whole thing on video." He told me. I laughed because he was actually right.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"A surprise." He said.

"I love surprises!" I exclaimed. The thrill of walking in on something you didn't expect is awesome.

"Don't put time into what you look like. You will look beautiful anyway." He said sweetly.

"Thank You." I said to him.

After about an hour, we left. I went home because I wanted to see my family.

"Hey Ally! Please come here!" I hear my dad say from the dining room.

I walk in and see all of my family surrounding the laptop on the table.

"The realtor sent me this house for us to look at online. It looks amazing, it's walking distance to the beach, and it has five bedrooms four and a half baths."

I went to look at it; it is beautiful. I look at my dad pointing to something on the screen. He is pointing to the address.

_405 Honey Lane; 33133; Miami, Florida._

Oh my gosh. It is literally two streets from Trish's house, three streets from Dez's, and one from Austin.

"Dad is it one of the options?" I asked hopefully.

"We set up an appointment with our realtor, Rachel, to look at it. Tomorrow at two thirty." He said.

"This is awesome. I have a date tonight at seven, so I will be gone." I told them nonchalantly.

"With who? Who are his parents? Where does he live? Is he good to you? How long have you known him? Do I know him?" My dad asks, playing the protective role.

"You know his parents, Miami, yes he is better to me than air sometimes, really long, yes very well." I respond to his questions. I know that my sister is in the room, so I can't really say anything.

"Really?" he asked

"Yes. We are not officially dating. It is only our first date." I said.

My dad came up and gave me a big hug.

"Finally! You see that you and him should be together. You have to tell your mother." He said. I nodded.

I went to my room, and FaceCalled my mother.

"Hey mom!" I said into my tablet as I waved.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" She said in the back ground was a beautiful island in Puerto Rico. She went there on another trip for studies of different species of birds there.

"Dad told me that I had to tell you," I said, "Austin and I are going on a date."

"What? Yes! Mimi owes me twenty bucks. She said that you two would eventually go on a date at eighteen! I said seventeen." My mom said excitedly.

"Wow. You two placed bets on your children." I said flatly.

"I also set up a bet with Carla and your dad about you two." She said.

I laughed.

"I am planning to have a dinner with Austin's family at grandmas on in three days. Can you come?" I asked her.

"Yeah I will book a flight and be there by tomorrow. How are you going to get Kayla gone for that long?" She asked. She isn't trying to be rude, but Kayla is totally obsessed with Austin.

"She is spending the night at some friend's house." I told her.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun on your date. Love you. See you tomorrow." She said.

It is about one hour until nine, so I start to get ready. I change into a sleeveless, neon yellow shirt that has a hashtag that says music. I also wear jean shorts and strapy black sandals. For my accessories I have my ring that Austin gave me, and the engraving says 'Better Together-A'. I put my hair in a side fishtail braid and have little make-up.

I look at my clock, eight thirty. Takes about fifteen minutes to get there and I have to get my stuff together.

I walked downstairs and see everyone on the couch.

"Can I please borrow the car?" I asked.

"What he isn't picking you up?" Kayla asked.

"He has his reasons." I said.

"Yeah Ally. Keys are on the table." My grandmother said.

I can't drive the rental, so I have to drive hers if I go somewhere.

"Thanks. Oh, and Mom is coming into town." I said to my dad, and he knew about the dinner; so he just nodded.

"Bye!" They all said and I walked out to the car and started to drive.

I got to his house and walked right in. I saw red rose petals leading to the back yard. I dropped my bag by the front door and followed them. When I got to the sliding glass door, I saw the back yard looked different.

Austin had pulled his trunk in his back yard. He had a projector on top of the cab of his truck and projector screen **(Like the ones that they use in schools)** that stood up on a tripod. He had the tailgate facing the screen.

His outfit was regular attire. Dark pre-ripped skinny jeans, nice button down shirt, high-tops, guitar pick necklace, and his hair was perfectly messy. Handsome as always.

He came up to me and gave me a hug.

"You know how you always have told me that you really wanted to see a drive-in movie?" He said excitedly.

I nodded.

"Well here it is." He said.

He took my hand and interlocked it with mine. I smiled and walked with him to the bed of the truck. It had a thick blanket in the bed, so that when you sat down it didn't hurt. He also had pillows so we could sit up against the back. Then there was a picnic basket, and on top of it was a bowl of freshly popped microwave popcorn.

He got in it first and then helped me up. We both sat down and he got out pickles from the basket.

"Pickles!" I exclaimed. He started laughing, a lot.

"What? At least when I see my favorite food I don't drop people." I said referring to this morning.

"OK OK. I get your point." He said while smiling and putting his hands up in surrender.

We both start laughing.

"Ok let's get this date started." He said after he caught his breath.

I moved close to him, and he put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and enjoyed the movie. We ate pickles and popcorn, drank soda, and cuddled. Once the movie ended, I looked over at Austin.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well. I am about to cross another thing off of your bucket list of romantic stuff." He said while grinning.

He took his phone and a mini portable speaker that works pretty well, stood up, gave me a hand to help get up, walked to the tailgate and jumped. After he help me down by grabbing my waist and sitting me down, he started a slow song.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes you may." I told him.

He put one hand on my waist and the other hand was enclosed in my hand; my hand was on his shoulder.

"I hope you liked tonight." He told me.

"I loved it. It felt like we actually went out somewhere, but without all the disguises." I told him as we swayed to the song.

"You know that this is the first dated that I tried to impress the girl?" he said sincerely.

"Why was it different?" I asked.

"Well. Most girls only go on dates with me because of my looks or fame. That impresses them. That doesn't impress you. I have to really work at that, and I really like that I had to spend more time getting the projector right that it did to watch the movie." He told me.

"Austin, tonight you really did impress me. It is better than all the dates I've been on combined, but every date doesn't have to be like this. Some could be just you and me playing a board game. I just love spending time with you." I said.

"So this means you want to go on more dates?" Austin asked.

"Yes." I said.

We swayed for a little while longer.

"I have a question," he said nervously, "I know this is only our first date, and you just got out of a relationship, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed at how nervous he was, but he blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yes." I said and then I kissed him on the lips for a couple seconds.

"I thought that you were laughing about being my girlfriend." He said relieved.

"No it is just that you were nervous." I said.

"Can we keep this a secret for awhile? From the press and Kayla? We can tell our family, but that is it." I asked him.

"Yes, but what about Dez and Trish?" he asked.

"They are family," I said seriously.

"I forgot to tell you, but my parents are looking at a house that is one street over from yours." I told him.

"Oh my gosh Ally that is awesome!" he said happily as he engulfed me in a hug.

"Wait I got something for you. I was going to give it to you if we were dating or not." He told he, and I nodded.

He pulled out a black box and gave it to me. I opened it and saw a charm bracelet with three charms already on it. One was a music note, one was a charm that reminded me of my songbook, and the other was a microphone.

"Look on the back of each one." Austin said.

On the back of the music note was _Love_ and on the back of the songbook was _you _and on the microphone _Alls -A. _

"Thanks! It is beautiful!" I said while giving him a hug.

"Are you spending the night tonight since it is late?" He asked.

I texted my dad; he was fine with it.

"He said I could." I told him as we were packing up the stuff for our date.

He left his truck in the backyard. We walked in the cold house and went straight to his bedroom. He tossed me a shirt and shorts. I walked to the bathroom to change. I walked out and straight over to Austin. He put both of his hands on my waist.

"You look so adorable in my oversized clothing." He said.

I put my arms around his neck and bumped noses with him.

"Thanks Aus." I said and have him a light kiss and then a hug. We then got into the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and my head was in his bare chest. I fell asleep in almost five minutes flat.

**I know it is fluffy and sappy, but that is how I like it! Love you guys! **

**~Maddie **


	12. Chapter 12 :D

**Thank you guys for getting me to 45 reviews! Y'all are truly amazing! Love you guys! **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and went downstairs. I saw Austin's mom packing up to go somewhere.

"Morning Ally!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm about to go to the store and Mike went golfing with some friends. There is stuff in there for pancakes and bacon." She said while walking out the door.

"Pancakes. When do they not have those?" I asked myself.

Flour, Eggs, Baking Powder, Milk, Butter, Salt, Vanilla Extract, and Chocolate Chips*. I have that recipe down. I started to mix the dry ingredients in one bowl and wet ingredients in the other. Then I mixed them all together. I turned on the skillet for the bacon and the griddle for the pancakes.

I cooked the bacon and the pancakes at the same time while humming a tune for a new song I was working on.

After about ten minutes of cooking, I felt hands go around my waist. At first, I jumped in surprise, but once I realized who it was, I relaxed into him.

"Morning beautiful." He said while placing a kiss on my neck.

"Morning! I'm making pancakes. Oh and your mom went to the store and you dad went out golfing." I said while flipping the bacon.

He turned me around and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I have to be home by one though. I have to get ready to look at that house." I said.

"But why can't you just shower here, and then drive down there at about two fifteen to meet your parents?" He asked whining.

"Because I don't have any clothes here." I said matter-of-factly.

"Why don't you wash those shorts and wear one of my shirts with a hair tie to tie it up?" He asked.

"I guess I could, but I don't have any of my shower supplies, and I was going to paint my fingernails." I said coming up with more excuses.

"You left your body wash in my shower and Trish left her shampoo and conditioner, which is the same as yours, and I will paint your nails with my mom's nail polish. I just want to spend time with my girlfriend. Ahh, I love saying that." He said pointedly.

"Okay. I will stay, but it is already eleven thirty. Let's eat, and then I have to get dressed." I said.

We ate quickly. Then we threw my shorts and underwear in the washer while I showered. It took me about thirty minutes to shower. Once I was out Austin told me he put my clothes in the dryer while I was in the shower. I sat in a towel on his bed and brushed my hair with the brush in my purse.

After about thirty more minutes, my clothes were dry. I changed and then Austin painted my nails. He is actually really good at it, funny right? When my nails were dry and I was ready it was about one o' clock.

We then went to the living room and sat on the couch in a cuddling position.

"Hey Ally, I have something to tell you. It may not make you too happy." He started off. This can't be good.

"What did you do Austin?" I asked.

"Nothing, it is just that Jimmy is making me get a fake girlfriend for this charity event, and I have to hold her hand and be all coupley with her." He said nervously. I wanted to keep it a secret, but see him with another girl. Ouch.

"It's not your fault. So, go ahead, but don't get mad if I get jealous." I said seriously.

"Why would you get jealous if you know it is fake?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Okay let me switch it up. If I got a call telling me the same thing right now and I had to break the news to you just like you did to me, you would probably think it would be alright; but then you see the pictures from the charity event in magazines saying Ally's New Boyfriend. You have to take a look inside and you see us holding hands, cuddling, a couple kisses on the cheek. We look really happy. People start creating ship names for us, saying that we should grow old together, have children. Blah blah blah." I said.

"Ohh. You put a lot of thought into that. Yes I understand." He said.

"When is the charity thing?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tonight." He said.

We talked for awhile and had fun.

"You know how much I like having you as a boyfriend?" I asked out of the blue.

"Almost as much as me liking you as a girlfriend." He said.

I leaned down and gave a kiss that lasted about ten seconds. We came back a little breathless. I looked at the clock one forty six.

"I have about fifteen more minutes till' I need to leave." I said.

"Well let's spend our time wisely." He said then connected our lips again.

* * *

Ally's POV

"Hey dad!" I said as I got out of my grandma's car. We were in front of the house about to look at it.

"Hey Ally! How did you're date do last night?" He asked me.

"Great! Oh, and don't get mad if you see Austin with another girl online or in a magazine," I told him.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he is going to this charity event and he has to have a date, and I kind of want to keep our dating a secret… for now, anyways." I told him.

"Okay Carla, Kayla, and Justin are in the car waiting until the realtor gets here," he told me.

After about five minutes of waiting, the realtor got here.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. How are you doing today?" she asked as she got out of her car.

"Great. We are really interested in this house!" they said enthusiastically.

"Ok shall we take a look?" she said as we walked to the front door.

We walked through the beautiful house. I kind of looked like Austin's. It was awesome.

"So…" My parents started as they talked about financial business and such.

I walked around into the backyard and called Austin.

"_Hey Alls! How did the house thing go?" He asked._

"_Great. It looks just like the pictures that I showed you but better," I told him._

"_I really hope you live there. It would be amazing,"_ _he said._

"_I know. There is even a pool," I said happily. _

"_So what are you doing?" I asked after I said that._

"_I am currently in a tuxedo trying to fix my hair; it is not going well," he told me._

"_Do you need me to come over to fix your hair?" I asked in a baby voice._

"_Please?" he asked seriously._

"_I will be there in a minute," I told him sighing._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said into the phone._

I hung up and went inside. I saw that they were talking, and I hated to interrupt; but they would be even madder if I let without the car.

"Daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?" he said with a hit of annoyed etched in his voice.

"I'm going for a walk." I said. He just nodded knowing where I was going.

I started to walk towards his house. It took me literally five minutes to get to his house. That is just perfect.

I walked into his house and heard:

"Mom, please don't mess it up even more! Ally should be here any minute!" He exclaimed.

I cleared my throat, making my presence known.

"Thank God that you are here!" He mother said exasperatedly. Sometimes his mother can do his hair. Others not.

"Hey Alls." He said.

"So your hair looked fine just before I left. What happened?" I asked. To be honest, it looked like a mess. "A lot is what happened." He told me.

"So what time do you have to leave?" I asked.

"I have to leave at four to get there about fifteen minutes early." He told me.

"Okay it is three thirty. I have thirty minutes to start from scratch. Take of your blazer, shirt, and tie. Quickly." I told him urgently.

He looked like her was about to protest, but he didn't.

While he was doing that, I went into his bathroom and got out the shampoo. He walked into the bathroom, and I sat him down at the sink and started to wash his hair. That is why I made him take off his shirt, because I didn't want to get it wet. Once I was finished, I towel dried it. Then I hair dried it. It took all twenty minutes of fixing to get it right.

"Hurry you have ten minutes to get your shirt, blazer, and tie back on and get you things together, so you can go!" I told him, trying to get him to move faster.

He threw on his shirt and blazer, but he left the tie sitting on the bed. He stuck his cell phone in his pocket. He almost left the tie sitting on the bed.

"Austin. You forgot something." I said walking toward him with the tie.

I put it on him, tightening it.

"Thanks babe," he said shooting me a wink.

"For calling me 'babe' you don't get a goodbye kiss," I said sticking out my tongue. He knows that I hate being called babe.

At that, he pouted.

"I won't do it again," he promised.

I turned my back, so I couldn't see him. He grabbed my waist from behind and turned me around.

"Fine I will give you one," I gave in.

I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Hey. That is not a real kiss," he told me.

"Our lips touched, didn't they?" I told him with a smirk.

He pouted again.

"Okay." I leaned up letting our lips brush. Right before they touched:

"Austin Monica Moon, get down here now! You will be late!" His mother exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

We pulled back from surprise. He quickly kissed me for a few seconds and ran downstairs; I ran downstairs with him.

"Hey!" Austin yelled.

"Did you walk here?" he asked.

"Yes. It is like a five minute walk," I told him.

"I am not letting you walk when I can just drop you off," he said.

"but," I started.

"Not but's. I am driving you," he grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and sat me gently in the car.

"Thank you. For the uncalled for funny business." I told him while glaring.

He drove quickly to the house.

"Bye Alls," he said and gave me another kiss.

"Bye!" I said as I got out.

I saw my family at the house still.

"Hey Ally who was that?" Kayla asked.

"Umm. A friend," I told her.

"OK. Is that where you went?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Mom and Lester are now placing an offer on the house. Mom said that they really want to waste no time. They said that they could just do the paperwork here." Kayla said.

I mentally fist bumped the air, five minute walk from Austin's and close to Trish and Dez. Awesome.

I sent a text to my three friends.

_**Parents are putting an offer in on the house as we speak. **_

I knew that they all were probably busy, but I didn't care. They would respond later.

Actually, though, Austin texted back right away.

_**AUSTIN MONICA MOON ARE YOU TEXTING AND DRIVING**__? _

_Chill Alls, I had to pick up my 'date'. _

_**Who is she anyway? **_

_Kira…_

_**Really? You just had to go to this thing with your ex. Ugg. You are making it a lot harder not to be jealous.**_

_Baby, please don't be jealous. :( _

_**Srry. It is kinda hard. **_

_Sleepover with Trish and Dez tonight? :)_

_**No, my mom is coming in today. Remember? **_

_Ok, I really want to see her can you bring her over?_

_**Sure. Okay, I will be at your house at 7 with her.**_

_I might not be there._

_**It is okay, her and your mom can talk.**_

_**Bye Alls. I have to drive now. **_

_Kay! 3_

I set my phone down. I can't wait to see my mom. I haven't seen her in a year.

**I know that I haven't updated in a week. I hope you liked it. I love all of ya'll who read this. It makes me feel important! **

**~Maddie**


	13. Chapter 13 :O

**Hello my fanfictioners hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

**ALLY'S POV**

"Mom!" I yelled once I saw her.

"Ally!" She yelled right back and gave me a hug.

"So great to see you again. Let's get your bags and take them to the hotel. I told Austin that I would take you by his house at about seven, but he probably won't be there till' later." I told her while grabbing one of her suitcases.

"Great. Where is Austin going to be?" She asked me.

"He is going to be at a charity thing." I told her.

"Okay. I am going to stay until he comes home if that is okay with Mike and Mimi. I haven't seen all of them in about a year." She told me.

"I am sure that they will be cool with it," I told her.

We drove to her hotel, and went to the Moon's residence. We got out of the car at exactly six fifty five. I am really good at this time thing. Hahah. I made myself laugh.

We walked in and talked for about thirty minutes. My mom and Mimi talked and talked and talked. Mike probably left about twenty minutes into the conversation.

"Can I watch TV in the basement?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah sweetie, but you and Austin didn't clean it from last time. I expect it to be cleaned sometime this week," she said sternly.

"Thanks mom." I said didn't say it in a sarcastic way, but I called her mom sometimes. She is my second mom. When Austin and I were little, if one of us said 'mom', both of them would turn around. They still do sometimes.

We I got to the basement, I realized it was actually pretty bad. The beds were still out and messed up, and stuff was all over the floor. I have to start cleaning now. When Austin is around, I get nothing done; he is a great distracter.

I turned on music while I cleaned. It makes time go by faster. By the time that I had everything spotless, it was about ten. Ugg, I am so tired. I decided to go to sleep, why not. I didn't pull out the couch, but just lied on it horizontally. I was knocked out in five minutes.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

This charity party was pretty cool, but I really wanted to be with my best friend/girlfriend right now. I know that she is at my house. It is about nine thirty and we are about to leave. I hated having to act like a couple with Kira. I don't think that she ever got over me though. She likes this too much. She actually a nice person, but I just don't like her like that. I have my Ally. I just wish that we could come clean about our relationship. I understand that she wants to keep it from her sister, but I want to be able to go to these things with her. I also want to hold her hand, kiss her, and do romantic gestures in public.

"Austin!" Kira screeched in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ready to go? I am getting tired." She said.

"Yes let's go." I told her relieved. To make us look like a couple, I grabbed her hand and took off towards the door. Gosh this fells weird.

I jumped into the car and she went to the other side. Once she was in the car and had her seat belt on, I sped off.

"Are you anxious to get home?" Kira asked while laughing a bit.

"Kinda. My mom made pancakes." I lied.

"Okay." She sounded like she didn't believe me.

I pulled into her drive way, which was thirty minutes away from mine. I hope that Ally and her mom haven't left.

I called my mom on the way there. Of course I was using the hands-free Bluetooth device. My mother wouldn't let me have it any other way.

"_Hey Mom!" I said through the phone. _

"_Hey Austin. Are you on your way home?" she asked._

"_Yes is Ally still there with her mom?" I asked her. _

"_Yes actually you are on speaker with her mom, but I think Ally is downstairs watching TV," she said._

"_Please don't leave I really want to see my second mommy." I said childishly. _

"_Austin you are seventeen, not seven." Ally's mom said with a little laugh. _

"_You know you love me," I said cockily._

"_Yes I do," she said. I laughed and said bye._

Within thirty minutes, I was there. As soon as I parked my car, I ran into the house. I gave them both my mom and my second mom a hug.

"I think that you are more excited to see me than Ally was," Penny said.

"I don't think that is true," I said while laughing.

"Austin how have you been?" she asked me.

"Great. I have an awesome summer. Due to the fact that Ally is moving one street over." I said excitedly.

We talked for about five minutes before I said:

"I guess that I should get Ally, so she doesn't feel left out." I said.

"Okay that is fine," my mom said.

I walked downstairs to the basement. My appearance has already changed since I got home. I had my blazer lying on the couch in the living room, my white button down was unbuttoned and un-tucked, and I lost my shoes while talking to my mom and Ally's mom. My hair was messier than before.

I walked to find the basement absolutely spotless, and that meant Ally cleaned. Mom has wanted me to clean it, and I forgot to. I guess Ally did it then. I walked over to the couch to find Ally knocked out on the couch. I bent down and picked her up, bridal style, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I started to walk down the stairs when she stirred.

"Austin?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, Baby go back to sleep." I told her softly. She obliged and stuffed her head into my chest. I chuckled softly.

I made the trek from up the basement stairs and up the stairs into my room. I pulled back the covers with one hand and sat Ally down. I gave her another kiss to the forehead, turned out the light, and walked back downstairs.

"Where's Ally?" They asked in unison.

"She was asleep, so I took her to my bed." I told them.

After talking for about an hour, Penny decided that she would leave.

"Okay I will go get Ally and bring her down." I said while heading toward the stairs.

"If it is okay with your mom and Ally's dad, it is okay if she stays here," she said me.

"Mom can Ally stay over?" I asked.

"It is okay with me, you have to ask her dad, though." My mom told me.

I texted her dad and said that she was asleep and we didn't want to wake her. Not even a minute later I got a text back saying that it was fine.

Penny left, and we said that we would be at the dinner tomorrow. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek saying goodnight and turned around to find Ally standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. I jumped and let out a little squeak.

"Do I really look that bad when I wake up?" she asked sarcastically.

I went over to her and grabbed her waist bringing her closer to me. I gave her a kiss.

"No, you look 100% absolutely drop-dead gorgeous asleep or just scared me with your ninja skills." I joked; she giggled.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"It would've been better if you were there." I told her, not lying, while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I have the best boyfriend on the planet?" she asked me while wrapping her arms around my neck; I wrapped mine around her waist.

"Yes I did. Do you know that I have the best girlfriend on the planet?" I asked giving her a kiss on the nose. She scrunched her nose and giggled.

"Where is my mom?" she asked, us still nose to nose.

"She left. You are spending the night." I told her.

"Okay, so I had no consent in that?" She asked jokingly.

"You looked so peaceful when you sleep. I didn't want to wake you." I told her.

"Aww. See? There is my bestest boyfriend/bestfriend right there." She told me playfully.

"Really? Does the bestest boyfriend get a kiss?" I asked innocently.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek before trying to get out of my grasp.

"Nu-uh," I told her tightening my grip on her, "I want a real kiss, on the lips, and I want it to be more than a peck."

"Hey, I said you were the bestest boyfriend in the world, not Liam Hemsworth." She said.

She faceplamed and said, "No sorry plea-"

I couldn't resist:

"_I came in like a wreaking ball!"* _

She started laughing despite the glare she was trying to give me.

"Can I have that kiss for making your laugh?" I asked after she stopped laughing.

"Sure." She said, but right when our lips were about to touch she wiggled out of my grasp and started running.

"Ohh you are going to get it!" I told her while running in her direction. I caught her and spun her around facing me. I gave her a long kiss. I tried to deepen it by tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, but being the tease she is; she pulled away.

"Ally…" I pouted.

"Austin…" She said in the same whiney tone.

"I wasn't finished." I said in the whiney voice.

"But Austin, I'm tired." She said.

"You just woke up from a nap." I told her pointedly.

"It doesn't matter." She said back.

I shrugged and went into my bedroom; she was following me. I got to my drawer and threw he one of my shirts. I turned my back while I took off the rest of my clothes and got into my boxers, the article of clothing I sleep in.

"Are you decent?" I asked.

"Yup." She said.

I walked over to my bed and lied down. I had my lamp on my bedside table on, and the rest of the room was dark. I saw Ally making her way to the opposite side of the bed. She got up and got under the warm covers.

I was lying on my back with my arm around her slender waist, and she was on her side with one of her hand on my chest. I bent down gave her a quick peck on the lips and then turned off the lamp beside bed. I snuggled closer to Ally and fell asleep.

**Sorry my readers for taking so long to update. I have been studying like crazy so I can pass my driver's test. Wish me luck because in less than a month I will take it. **

**And about that Wreaking ball line, my sister and I were talking about how Jennifer Lawrence was talking about when Liam Hemsworth said, 'seriously?' when he saw her hair short for the first time and then she started singing wreaking ball and he shut up. **

**I Don't own the line from Wreaking Ball by Miley Cyrus, Austin and Ally, or anything else you may or may not notice. I hope you have a nice rest of the week if I don't update.**

**Please follow my A&A fanpage on Instagram:**

**auslly_is_rossome**

**~Maddie**


	14. Chapter 14 :P

**Hey! Sorry for the taking forever to update. Forgive me? **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up and Austin wasn't beside me. I looked around the room and found him sitting in the corner strumming his guitar. His looked like he took a shower and got dressed. He still didn't have a shirt on. Can that guy ever wear a shirt…? Not that I am complaining or anything.

I got up and stretched. I then felt Austin wrap his arms around my waist. He hugged me from behind and whispered into my ear:

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome," I told him back.

I turned around and gave him a hug.

"We should really do something to day," he told me, probably trying to make it up to me from yesterday.

"Yeah, but we still have to be at my grandma's house by four thirty to help cook," I told him.

"Okay, then after you get dressed we can eat some breakfast here, and then we can go do something," he said.

"Kay. Umm we are your spare toothbrushes?" I asked.

"They are in the cabinet on the left, bottom shelf," he said while exiting the room.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair with the hairbrush that I keep over there, and got dressed in one of Austin's t-shirts and some pair a shorts I left over here last summer.

I walked downstairs to find Austin on the couch. I walked up behind him and yelled:

"Boo,"

He squeaked and gave me the death glare. I laughed and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. I looked at the time on the stove 10:00AM.

"We can just eat cereal," he said.

I nodded, wondering why he didn't want pancakes, and walked over to the cabinet that had cereal in it. I opened the door and turned to Austin.

"So what cereal do you want?" I asked.

"The pancake cereal," he said

Go figure

"Wait. They make that?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes they do," he said in complete seriousness.

I just shook my head and turned back to the open cabinet.

"Can you help me reach the cereal?" I asked while jumping, trying to reach the top shelf.

"No, I am enjoying this," he said while laughing.

I gave him the death glare, and he put his hands up in surrender. He walked over to me and grabbed his cereal and my favorite cereal.

"Thank you kind sir," I told him in a horrible British accent.

"You're welcome madam," he said while handing me the box, winking.

While we were eating we were talking about what we wanted to do today.

"So what do you want to do today?" Austin asked me.

"Well we should-" I got cut off by a beeping of Austin's phone.

He looked at the phone and his facial expression instantly saddens.

"What's wrong?" I asked picking at my cereal.

"We have a change of plans. Trish just texted me that we need to be at Starr Records at eleven," he said.

"Ok. We will still have time after," I told him reassuring.

"Knowing Jimmy, we won't. He is a great man, but he has LONG meetings!" He exclaimed.

"Ok. We can plan our date day tomorrow," I told him.

"Ok, but let's leave know so we can get there on time," he said dumping his cereal bowl in the sink; I followed his action.

We go into the car and enjoyed ourselves with the radio. Then one of Austin's songs came on, he turned it up full blast. It also happened to be one of the ones I wrote. We jammed all the way to Starr Records. When we pulled up in the parking lot, Austin turned down the radio and parked.

We walked in to the recording studio. The secretary, who knew who we were, pointed to the office on the right. We walked into the room and Trish and Dez were sitting down already.

"Austin and Ally! Come sit down," he said excitedly.

We all sat down around this big meeting table. There were snacks and a pitcher of water on the table.

"Team Austin," he took a pause and turned to Ally, "and Ally."

"Everyone in this room knows that you wrote songs for Austin. You two work really well together. You two are also working together, writing songs and what not." He continued.

We all nodded not sure where he was going with this.

"So, Starr Records thought that maybe we made it Team Austin and Ally. Austin and Ally would be the singers slash songwriters, Trish could manage both of you, and Dez could direct both of your music videos. We could put marketing into this, too. You two would still both have separate record deals, but you two would do concerts together and maybe put out an album or two featuring both of your music. Only if Trish and Dez think that they could do two jobs at once, same for Austin and Ally." He finished.

I looked around the room. I saw all my friends, more than excited. I joined in on it.

"Sir, Yes, a thousand times yes, but what made you thing this?" Austin asked suspiciously.

"When you Ally's here, you just look happier, you have more excitement with your performance. She is like syrup on your pancakes, she makes them taste better, but you still will try and eat them without and try to happy about. For Ally, when you are around she is more confident happier, too." He said. Wow that was deep.

"Ok I get know; Ally is my syrup on my delicious pancakes," he said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Okay. We will start tomorrow! Have a nice day kids." He said while walking out.

I ran up to Austin and gave him a kiss on the lips and a hug. We turned around to see a shocked Trish and Dez.

"We haven't told them yet have we?" I asked Austin.

"Nope." He said scratching his neck.

"What can snap them out of it?" I asked waving a hand in their face.

"Maybe we could kiss again. That is was froze them." He said.

"You just want to kiss me again you doof," I said back.

"Doof that you want to kiss," he shot back.

"Ok whatever," I said.

I went over to him gave him a kiss, but when I tried to pull away, Austin grabbed my face and kept it there. I relaxed into it. We had a pretty awesome kiss.

"Woah. All of the sudden they decided to make-out. Cool?" I heard Trish say to Dez.

I had to pull away anyway for oxygen.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend know." I said breathlessly.

"Damn. You are a good kisser." Austin said.

"Austin Monica Moon! You do not use that language around me mister." I screeched slapping his arm.

"Sorry, True, but sorry." He told me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Eeep! You two are finally together!" Trish squealed.

"Auslly prevails!" Dez screamed.

"Ok don't tell anybody though. We want to keep it under wraps." I said, and they nodded.

"Crap. We have not told our parents have we?" Austin asked.

"Nope. But we can tell them tonight." I told him.

"Well do you guys want to do something before I need to leave?" I asked the gang.

"Sure lets go swimming at Austin's." Dez said. We all agreed.

We had a lot of fun swimming, but about an hour before we had to leave, we got out and parted ways. We both stayed in our bathing suist, but Austin put on a shirt. I got home, we grandma's, looking like a mess. My eyes were blood shot from swimming for so long and my hair was super stringy, but we are all family! Who cares?

I walked in and found Mom, Dad, Carla, Kayla, Justin, and Grandma… Wait Kayla. Kayla?!

I pushed Austin into the coat closet beside the front door.

I texted him quickly

_CODE KAYLA I REPEAT CODE KAYLA_

I heard him chuckle and I kicked the door.

"Ally is that you?" I heard my mom asked.

"Yes." I said back.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked because Austin and I were bickering at the moment.

"The coat closet, it looked lonely," I said.

_DING_

My phone rang as I got a text.

_Hurry I am losing oxygen! _

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at my phone.

My family looked at me like I was crazy.

_DING_

_Don't have to be mean about it._

"I swear that boy…" I trailed off.

"Ally what's up?" my dad asked.

"Oh nothing." I responded.

_DING_

_I don't think I will survive much longer. Next time you open this closet there will be a dead person in there. It would be on the news, Austin M. Moon was found dead due to lose of oxygen. _

This time I responded.

_It will not be due to lose of oxygen Monica. _

_DING_

_Isn't that how we all die? We can't breathe anymore, therefore loss of oxygen. Really? You just had to bring out the middle name?_

"I swear I am going to kill him," I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I said,

_You are such an idiot. _

DING

_A hot idiot with an awesome girlfriend._

I chuckled and responded.

_I know you have the second part right… I don't know about the rest._

_DING_

_*Gasp* *Shudder* DYING IN HERE. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I WILL SURVIVE! JUST TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM. R.I.P Austin Moon._

Here he goes again. Ugg

_I am done responding. I will start digging the grave though. Would you like to rest in peace by my the tree in the back yard?_

_DING_

I didn't even look this time.

HONK HONK HONK

"Bye everyone! See you later! Love ya." Kayla said walking out the door.

I got up and walked to the closet.

"Austin?" I asked, annoyed.

He was on the ground acting dead.

"You know that I can't drag you out." I told him.

"I think I need mouth to mouth," he said in a whisper.

I rolled my eyes. I gave him my hand to help him up. He acted like he using it, but pulled me down with him.

"Now you have to carry me to the living room." I told him.

He picked me up and sat me on the couch.

"Austin? When did you get here?" Justin asked.

"When Ally did," he said.

"That explains Ally talking to the lonely closet." My mom said. I just shrugged while everyone laughed.

"I am still mad at you," I said slapping Austin's arm.

"What for?" he asked innocently.

"All those text you sent me while you were in the closet about you almost dying," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said while laughing.

"Forgive me?" he asked while opening his hands up for a hug.

"No," I said, but he hugged me anyways.

"I am not letting go until you forgive me." He said.

"Okay." I said while shrugging.

After a while, I eventually said sorry. Shortly after all that happened, Austin's parents walked through the door.

I walked into the kitchen with Austin to help cook.

"Austin do you want to help cook?" My mom asked.

"Sure, but the only thing I know how to cook is pancakes." He said.

"Dish duty it is for Austin and Ally," my mom said handing us the dish towel.

He washed the dishes and gave them to me to dry. After we were done, we put them away. We would wash the rest after dinner.

We walked back into the room were all the guys were. Justin was sitting on the floor on his back, and my dad and Austin's dad were sitting on opposite ends of one couch leaving a couch available. Austin sat regularly on one end and I put my head on his lap. He played with my stringy hair and watched some show on the Travel Channel.*

"Dinner's ready!" Mimi yelled from the kitchen. Since my grandma's house had an open floor plan, you could see the living room from the kitchen and vice versa.

We all walked in and fixed us a plate. We talked and right after we started, I thought about telling them about Austin and I. We could also tell them about Team Austin and Ally.

I grabbed Austin's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze so he would look at me. He squeezed back and looked at me. We had mini conversation with our eyes. It basically went like this.

_Hey we should tell them._

_About…_

_Us. And Team Austin and Ally. _

After that, he just nodded.

"They did it again." Mimi said.

"What?" we asked.

"You two to this thing were you look at each other. It is like you are having a conversation with your eyes." She replied.

"Well, we were. I know it is weird, but it is what it is." I said shrugging.

"Okay. Guys we have two things to tell you…" Austin trailed off.

"Number one, Jimmy is doing this called Team Austin and Ally. It is where we do all these things together, like some albums, concerts, and we are also permanent partners." I said.

"That is great kids!" They said all around the table with nods for agreement.

"Okay Number Two, Please don't scream in the house, but Austin and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend." I said.

"One squeal?" My mom asked.

"Sure." Mom, Carla, and Mimi squealed quite loudly.

"Finally," our dads said and went back to their meals.

"But we do kind of want to keep it a secret. So don't go posting on social media sites or anything." Austin said.

"Ok." I heard around the table. We all went back into the living room. All of the adults go to sit on the couch while Justin, Austin, and I sit on the ground. In the living room, there is a sectional and a big ottoman where people can put their feet up. That is what we were leaning against. Austin had his arm around me and his head lying on top of mine, and our feet were tangled. I am pretty sure that we heard a few 'awws'.

After one thirty minute TV show, Justin, Austin, and I went to the pool to swim. We swam for a good while before Austin and I went up to my bed to sleep. I changed into a tank top and shorts. I, thankfully, had a pair of sweats from sometime, that were Austin's here and he changed into those, but kept the shirt off. We crawled into bed and went into a peaceful sleep.

**Love you guys! Please Favorite, Review, and/or follow. Bye my fanfictioners! **

**I don't own THE TRAVEL CHANNEL OR AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANTHING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT NOTICE!**

**~Maddie **


	15. Chapter 15 :)

**Sup guy! Hope y'all are having a great week! And have a great rest of the week! **

**Ally's POV**

I woke up with Austin by my side. Huh? He shouldn't be here. What if Kayla comes home or something? I looked over at the clock. 11:00am. Ugg. Mom and Dad must've thought that I would wake up in time for us to leave, but no. Kayla is supposed to be here any minute.

"Mom? Mr. Lester? Ally? Justin? Anybody?" I heard Kayla yell from downstairs.

"Austin? Baby wake up," I told him while shaking him.

"Morning baby," he said groggily.

"Morning to you too, but you can't say a word and have to hide under the covers." I said urgently.

I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She walked in and looked at me and jumped.

"You scared me. I thought nobody was home." She said with her hand over her heart.

"Morning Kayla," I said.

"Morning Ally. Who's car is outside?" She asked.

"Oh um… A friend wanted to park it here for the night, and I guess he hasn't gotten it yet," I said smoothly. Good one Ally.

"Ok. Who is beside you on your bed then?" She asked with the 'don't try to hide it look'.

"Ohh him? He is just really insecure about the way he looks. He thinks he is ugly and fat. I am trying to help him. That is why he is here and that also explains the car, and why he is under the covers." I said making it up. What was I supposed to say?

"Okaay," she said not believing me.

"How was it with your friends?" I asked.

"Great I am about to leave again. They are still waiting for me in the driveway. I came back to get some cash, so I can eat lunch." She said walking out the door.

"Bye Kayla," I said.

"Bye Ally and 'insecure guy'." She said.

She walked out of the door, and I didn't let Austin come back up until I heard the car screech away.

Soon as Austin came up, he started cracking up.

"Really? Me, insecure?" he said while laughing.

"Hey. What was I suppose to say? 'Hey Austin Moon is lying in my bed, so how are you doing?'" I said.

"Whatever. I have to go so I can get dressed and get ready for the start on the Team Austin and Ally stuff." He said while stretching. We had to be there at one.

"If you wait for me to get dressed, I will go with you to your house." I said getting up.

"Ok, but please make it quick." He said.

"Yeah Yeah." I said walking away.

I got my clothes laid out. I had a Believe in Yourself crop top, a purple tank top underneath the top, jean shorts, and a pair of purple Vans*. For my jewelry, I had the ring and bracelet that Austin gave me and an infinity necklace.

I took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I blow dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail.

"Ready?" I asked Austin.

"Yup," he said.

He put on his shades and grabbed my hand and led us down the stairs.

"You know, we can't keep this a secret forever from your sister," he said once we were settled in the car.

"I know. But I would rather tell her later rather than sooner," I said to him, "I don't think that she could handle it."

"Well have you told her about the Team Austin and Ally thing?" he asked me.

"I forgot to tell her." I said.

"You need to tell her." He said taking a turn.

"What about us or Team Austin and Ally?" I asked.

"Both," he stated simply.

"Okay. Today is Monday. I will tell her at least by Friday." I said.

"Good."

We arrived at his house, he got dressed, and then we went to Starr Records.

"Okay today guys. All we want you to work on songs. Friday is when we are going start unveiling Team Austin and Ally," Jimmy said.

"Okay," We said in unison.

We wrote various songs. Some love, some friendship, and others just fun and happy. We worked hard. We got there at one and left at ten. We left and he took me to get fast food, and dropped me off at home. I went to sleep right after I ate my food.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I woke up at 11:30. I looked over at Kayla. She was lying down on the bed reading a magazine. It had Austin and Kira on it. It was talking about them maybe getting back together since they went to that charity event together. Ugg. They were smiling and laughing and holding hands. I know I am jealous. I have every right to be.

"Hey Kay?" I asked.

"Yes A?" She said snickering at the rhyme.

"Can I see that magazine for a second?" I asked.

"Sure?" she said in more of a question.

I took it, flipped to the part about them, and read it. It had a picture of them kissing last year. In big bold letters in the middle of the page was, "Is Kaustin back?"

_Austin Moon was spotted at the charity event with none other than his ex-girlfriend, Kira Starr. They looked to be having fun, while holding hands. There we also a few kisses on the cheek. That brunette beauty from the beginning of summer is now long forgotten. _

That last sentence really got me.

"Kayla, if I rip this magazine up and give up ten bucks to buy a new one and a snack, will you be mad?" I asked.

"Nope." She said thankfully asking no questions.

I ripped it up and threw it in a trash can.

"Now let's go to the gas station to get you your magazine and snack," I said.

"You are going in your pajamas?" she asked.

I looked down tank top and short pajama shorts.

"Sure, we are just going to the gas station," I told her.

"Ok," she said shrugging

I put on some sunglasses and grabbed my wallet.

I hopped into my grandma's car and started to drive.

We got to the gas station, and I gave Kayla a ten dollar bill. I walked inside the store. I went over to the drink section and grabbed a bottle of water and headed toward the cash register, but I ran into someone and landed on the ground.

"I am so sorry," I heard the guy, who was Austin, say.

"It's okay. What are you doing at the gas station, Austin?" I asked.

"Now I feel even worse." He said helping me up.

"It's okay, but you didn't answer my question." I said.

"Oh. I was heading to the studio. Jimmy wanted to talk to me about something," he said.

"Ok. Nice disguise though, same every time. T-shirt, basketball shorts, sunglasses, and a hat. Works, but it is the same." I said teasingly.

"Ok Ms. Pajamas." He shot back.

He leaned down giving me a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, not that I was complaining.

"What I can't kiss you? Okay. I won't do that again." He said, teasing me.

I got on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him another kiss, which he gladly accepted.

"You know that is not what I meant." I whispered in his ear.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my bottle of water.

"You are not paying for it." I said sternly.

"Yes I am," he said.

"If you keep paying for my stuff, you will be broke." I said with my arms crossed.

"Nope," he started, "I will never be broke as long as I have you because you are all I need." He said while booping my nose.

"Awww," I said.

"Now, let me pay for your water," he said.

I gave him one last kiss before walking to Kayla by the door.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"A friend," I said walking towards the car.

"Last time I checked 'friends' don't kiss three times in a five minute span of time… Or at all." She said.

"Okay he is my boyfriend," I said.

"Well who is he? Insecure guy?" She asked.

"Yes. You will meet him eventually. Probably around Friday." I said.

"Okay. Good. I am spending the night at a friend's house tonight by the way, so you get the room to yourself." She said.

"Okay," I said.

We got back home and we went back to the room. I lied on the bed looking at Pintrest*. After about thirty minutes, my phone rang; it was Austin.

"_Hey Alls," he said. _

"_Hey," I said back._

"_Watcha Doing?" he asked._

"_Well I was on Pintrest, and then you called." I told him. _

"_Okay I have something that I need to ask you," he said nervous. Austin Moon never gets nervous. _

"_And that is?" I asked kind of confused. _

"_Well… Would you be mad if I fake dated Kira for about a month?" he asked, confusing me more._

"_Why?" I asked. _

"_Well. Jimmy said that if I fake dated her to help boost her fame, he will try to get an Austin and Ally tour." He said._

"_How do you feel about this?" I asked._

"_I only want to do this because of you. I really want to go on a tour for the two of us," He said sincerely, "How do you fell like this?" _

"_You should go for it," I said._

"_Okay Alls I will go tell Jimmy it's a go."_

"_Bye." I said._

"_Bye baby," he said before hanging up._

I don't like this. I was jealous for one event. This is terrible; I am not even going to handle it. It is like me asking him to cheat on me. I know why he is doing it, but it is going to be hard for me. I got out of bed and told my parents that I was going to walk to the park.

I got to the park and called Trish.

"Hey Trish," I said sadly.

"What's wrong Ally. Is it the Austin and Kira thing? I told him not to even consider calling you to ask about it. Come to my house," she said while hanging up.

I walked to the car, leaving the park I just got to. I pulled into Trish's driveway and walked into her house. What? We do that.

"Hey Ally!" Trish's mom greeted me with a hug.

"Trish is up in her room," she said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked to her room and walked in.

"Ally. I told that doofus not to even call you to ask because you would say yes because of happy he sounded about the tour, and give in even though you don't want to happen." Trish said angrily.

"I'm confused Trish," I said, "I don't know if I want to cry, or punch something."

"Oh Ally, I am sorry." She said as I started crying. I don't know why, ugg. Why is this happening?

"Do you have anything I can hit?" I asked through my tears.

She handed me a pillow. I am an emotional mess. After I was finished, Trish asked:

"Are you okay?"

"A little better now that I got all of that out," I said truthfully.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I can handle it. I ripped a magazine into a bunch of pieces just for one article. It is like asking him to cheat on me." I said, confessing what I have been thinking.

"You know that he would never do that, but I understand where you are coming from," Trish told me.

"Does Kira know it is fake? I know that she never really got over him." I wondered out loud.

"I think so, but you might want to ask Austin," she said to me.

"Trish? Will they like have to kiss a lot? If they do, Imma kill something." I said angrily with my fists balled.

"Calm down feisty-pants. Austin told Jimmy that he was not going to kiss her on the lips; he considered your feelings a little bit," Trish told me.

"Do you want to grab some froyo? Then we can go shopping," I said, knowing that the shopping thing would get her.

"Let's go!" Trish said literally running to the door.

I laughed and we went to get froyo, and we went shopping. On our way back, Trish past her house and kept going.

"Where are going?" I asked.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride," she said.

I gave her a look.

"Okay we are going to Austin's," she said.

"Why were you trying to hide it from me?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't know if you wanted to see him or not," she said.

"It is okay. I do need to ask him if Kira knows it's fake anyway," I said, melancholy.

"You should have told him that you are uncomfortable with this," she said softly.

"Trish please don't say anything about it. I don't want him to know," I said seriously.

"You and I both know that he can read you like a book. He won't need me to say anything," Trish said scoffing afterwards.

"Okay I know," I said exasperated.

We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. Once we got in, we were greeted by Austin's mom.

"Hey girls! The guys are downstairs," she said pointing downstairs and walking away.

"Thanks!" I said cheerfully.

"Wow, your acting skills are getting better," Trish said with a grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes and started down the stairs.

"Well let's see how they work on you-know-who," I said.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said coming over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey!" I said as if nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Nothing. Why would you think anything was wrong?" I asked.

He grabbed my face and looked directly into my eyes. I looked away.

"See, if there wasn't anything wrong you would let me look at you like that," he said letting my face go.

"You know what's wrong," I said sitting down on the couch.

"If you are that upset, I could've told him no." he said sitting down on the couch with me.

"It is just that you sounded so happy about the tour, I didn't want to break your heart," I said looking down at my lap.

"I would rather not have a tour than see you so sad, and you know that," he said giving me a hug.

"I know it is just I'm asking you to cheat on me, and I don't want to experience that again," I said almost crying.

He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"No Austin," I said stopping his hands from doing what they were doing.

"You can do it… as long as Kira knows it's fake." I said to him.

"She knows, I think." He said scratching his head.

"She better," I said angrily.

"I will text her right now." He said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Good." I said laughing.

"So are you two good now? I came over here for video games," Dez said out of nowhere.

We all laughed and went to video games. Afterwards, Austin came to spend the night over at my house since Kayla was out. I still don't know how I am going to tell her.

**Have a great rest of the week.**

**I don't own Pintrest or Austin and Ally. **

**~Maddie**


End file.
